Revenge of The Cybermen
by Raging-Rambo-2006
Summary: Crashlanding back on Earth, the Doctor and Rose find themselves in an army barracks manned by soldiers fighting on behalf of the Torchwood Insitute. However a face from the Doctor's past comes back to haunt him and so does an old enemy! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Doctor Who

Prologue

The sun shone brightly over the fields of the countryside surrounding London.  
At a nearby army barracks the army cadets were sat under the trees listening to a safety brief being given by their adult instructors about the assault course.  
Suddenly the sound of metal footsteps filled the air and panic struck the cadets like a harsh cold wind.  
Several metal man like creatures stomped across the fields, smashing the assault course to pieces.  
The cadets scattered in panic, but the metal creatures were too fast, they captured the cadets and dragged them kicking and screaming to the other side of the barracks.  
"Dear God," Gasped one of the adult instructors to his colleague as the creatures advanced on them, backing them into a corner.  
"It's happening again!"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Deep space, endless galaxies of stars and planets unknown to man, endless universes waiting to be discovered. A loud whirring noise broke the silence of space as a spinning blue police public call box flew through the stars, its destination unknown. Although it might have looked small on the outside, this was no ordinary space ship. This was the TARDIS, the legendary ship of the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, he travelled the universe, the man without a home, the lonely god.  
Yet recently he had not been alone, a young girl named Rose Tyler had accompanied him for the past few years, seen sights that other humans could only dream about.

Inside the TARDIS, a pretty young blonde woman with soft brown eyes sat in the pilots chair watching her companion as he walked around the control panel of his ship, flicking switches and hitting buttons.  
Rose smiled as a handsome man who could've been no older than thirty came into view, his striking dark brown eyes scanning the various flashing panels of his ship, his thick dark brown hair ruffled and spiked. He raised his gaze to meet Rose's stare giving her a dazzling smile, Rose still went weak at the knees when he did.  
"So where we going, how far back or forward?" She quipped standing up and walking over to him.  
The Doctor shrugged. "Oh wherever you want," He smiled. "I could take you back to the battle of waterloo, the end of the universe, start of the next." Rose smiled and rolled her eyes thoughtfully. "Well I did actually want to go see my mum, I haven't seen her recently." The Doctor gave a rather disgruntled sigh.  
"Oh okay, but could you be anymore boring?" Rose's smile soon disappeared and was replaced by stark anger.  
"Just because you don't have a family to visit." She snapped.  
"My family died." Snapped the Doctor. "Be grateful your mother's still alive." "Never thought you had a family," Muttered Rose. "You never talk about them, it's like they never existed." "Because it hurts." Shouted the Doctor, he angrily slammed his hand down on the control panel, with a loud metal churning the TARDIS began to spin out of control, throwing its passengers around like a pair of rag dolls.  
Struggling to his feet, the Doctor scanned the flashing panels of the TARDIS's main controls as sparks started to fly and smoke started to emerge.  
"What's going on?" Screamed Rose, grabbing hold of the pilots chair to try and steady herself.  
"Hold on!" Yelled the Doctor, he hit a big red button to his left.

With an almighty crash, the TARDIS finally landed.  
Everything went black as the sparks and smoke ceased.  
"What the hell happened?" Asked Rose struggling to her feet and brushing herself off.  
"Something drawing the TARDIS in," Said the Doctor as he flicked switches and pushed buttons on the control panel, the lights flickered momentarily then went out again.  
"She's drained of power, wherever we are we're stuck here for the next seventy two hours." Rose gulped.  
"Well you said we landed so we've got to be somewhere." Said Rose as she headed to the door, waiting for the Doctor to join her.  
"Well lets have a look then shall we." Smiled the Doctor, his normal happy-go-lucky attitude starting to show through again.  
Stepping out of the TARDIS, a bright sun shone in a clear blue sky, a slight breeze blew through the air.  
"Well not bad, we've landed in a field in the middle of nowhere." Smirked Rose sarcastically.  
The Doctor said nothing.

Suddenly men in camouflage uniform with rifles surrounded them, Rose hid behind the Doctor looking worried.  
"Terminate exercise there are civilians here!" Yelled a female voice.  
A young woman who looked about twenty one years old, came running towards the soldiers as they lowered their weapons.  
The Doctor's dark brown eyes widened with shock as the female came into view.  
She was tall and slim with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, her right parted fringe flopped over her bandanna, her striking blue eyes stood out against her camouflaged face.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled marching up to the Doctor and Rose. "This is an army training ground you both could've been killed!" "Yes erm, well sorry but we erm, we're a bit lost can you tell me wherewe are? "Torchwood Barracks." Replied the girl. "And you're trespassing on classified MOD property and due to the fact that you've infiltrated a top secret base, that gives us the right to execute you!" She snarled raising her weapon.  
"Actually I'm an MOD Officer and this is my colleague, so I'd put that weapon down if I were you." Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.  
"See, Lieutenant John Smith and this is my assistant Sergeant Rose Tyler." The girl raised an eyebrow and lowered her weapon.  
"You're not dressed like military officials." "Under cover operation." Replied the Doctor.  
"Sergeant Green." She said.  
"Captain," Replied an older man about twice as old as the girl.  
"Escort Lieutenant Smith and his assistant back to camp, I'll continue the exercise." "Yes Ma'am." "We will speak later." Replied the girl.  
"Ask at the guard room for Captain Roxanne Jewra around eighteen hundred hours." With that she turned and led the troops away.  
"This way Sir." Said the sergeant leading the Doctor and Rose in the opposite direction.  
The Doctor turned back and watched Roxanne as she moved the troops away, for a long moment Roxanne and the Doctor stared at each other before she finally turned away and followed her troops, he felt a chill rush down his spine and his throat went dry.  
"Doctor? Doctor are you okay?" Asked Rose.  
The Doctor turned to Rose, he seemed to stare right through her as if she wasn't there. "That girl," Said the Doctor. "I know her, I thought she was dead, I thought the Daleks killed her." Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"Why who is she?" The Doctor swallowed hard and looked straight at Rose.  
"She's my daughter."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Y-your daughter?" Stammered Rose.  
The Doctor nodded. "Her mother was a white witch I met during the Salem Witch Trials. So you can imagine she's pretty powerful in a fight."  
"Wow," Smiled Rose. "Part Time Lord, part witch, scary."  
"I thought the Dalek's killed her in the final battle of the Time War but," A proud smile crossed his face. "She's alive, she survived to tell the tale."  
"Definitely takes after he old man then."  
The Doctor smiled sadly and shook his head.  
"We parted badly and I know she blames me for her mothers death. I just need to talk to her and try to make her see reason, that's another thing she gets from her mother, stubborn to the last."

Their conversation was cut short as Torchwood Barracks loomed into view, walking through the heavy iron gates they walked up the path to a small hut where they were greeted by another solider carrying a rifle.  
"They have a meeting with Captain Jewra at eighteen hundred hours." Said Sergeant Green.  
The other guard regarded the Doctor and Rose for a moment then turned back to Sergeant Green.  
"Captain Jewra is on the assault course till then." Replied the other soldier.  
Sergeant Green nodded and turned to the Doctor and Rose.  
"You're welcome to wait in the NAAFI." He said.  
"Well actually we'd like to inspect the training areas, that is the purpose of our visit." Rose shrank back after her unnatural outburst of authority, cowering behind the Doctor.  
The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes, even he had not expected that.  
Sergeant Green raised an eyebrow and turned to his comrade who just nodded and smirked slightly, perhaps he admired Rose's bravery, or maybe he knew the consequences of interrupting Roxanne while she was training soldiers.  
Sergeant Green nodded and turned to walk away.  
"Just walk round you'll get your bearings eventually."  
"Not very helpful is he?" Asked Rose.  
"For a minute there I thought I'd brought your mother and not you." Laughed the Doctor.  
"Yeah well, been travelling with you too long." Replied Rose, earning a hurt look from the Doctor.  
"So where do we start?"  
"Well I say we inspect the assault course."  
"Roxanne's there though isn't she?"  
"The Doctor looked at her seriously.  
"I haven't seen her in over five hundred years, I need to try and sort things out with her, I know she recognises me Time Lord's always do no matter how many times they regenerate before they see each other again."  
Rose smiled warmly and linked her arm with his.  
"Come on then, let's go see her in action."

"Move, move, move!" Roxanne stood at the bottom of a large A frame draped in a cargo net, watching as the soldiers climbed up one side and then flipped over the top and climbed down the other side.  
"Captain Jewra, nice day for a go on the assault course."  
Roxanne turned to the source of the voice, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled as she saw the Doctor and Rose approach her.  
"I've spoken to Brigadier McDonald about you." She smirked as the Doctor moved to stand beside her.  
"He's never heard of you, plus your identity was fake, everyone at Torchwood undergoes a basic level of psychic training."  
Rose again, felt compelled to speak.  
"Now just wait a minute..."  
Roxanne waved her right hand in the air and suddenly Rose stopped talking, she sounded muffled as if someone had gagged her, but in actual fact her mouth had disappeared.  
Roxanne laughed and turned to the Doctor.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll give her her mouth back when I'm good and ready."  
She stepped closer to him, her face close to his and her voice dropped to a whisper.  
"After all, a Time Lord always keeps their promise, don't they? Doctor."  
She raised her eyebrows and walked away, leaving the Doctor stood on the spot with only Rose's muffled screams of frustration breaking the silence.  
The Doctor turned and watched Roxanne leave, he then looked at Rose who just folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.  
Shaking his head he just stood and stared at Roxanne as she walked away.  
_'Roxanne, what's happened to you?'_

The afternoon sun soon gave way to evening as the sun began to set on the western horizon, turning the blue sky and white clouds orange and purple.  
Roxanne stood leaning on the walkway railing that ran along her billet block outside her personal accommodation, her long brown hair blew around her shoulders in the breeze as she looked out over the training grounds, lost in her own thoughts.  
"Hey, Roxanne!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
Roxanne turned and saw Sergeant Green heading up the stairs and along the walkway.  
"What's on your mind Andrew?" She questioned as the older soldier jumped up to sit on the rail next to where she stood.  
"What's on your mind more like." He said looking straight into Roxanne's eyes.  
"Ever since that bloke in the suit and his bimbo turned up you've been like a deer caught in the headlights."  
Roxanne shook her head.  
"It's nothing, he just brings back old memories that's all, some good, some bad, some I'd rather forget."  
She winced slightly as a burning pain coursed through her right arm.  
Andrew looked at her concerned.  
"It's hurting again isn't it? Maybe you should let the medic have a look at it."  
Roxanne shook her head and smiled.  
"It's nothing, phantom pain. Medic said it would happen from time to time. Completely normal."  
Andrew smiled and nodded.  
"So this guy then, who is he?" Roxanne suddenly tensed and narrowed her eyes.  
"I'll explain later, he's coming up the stairs."  
Andrew nodded and gave Roxanne a hug before walking away along the metal walk way.  
Roxanne stood with her arms folded as the Doctor approached.  
"So you found my room okay." She said as she went inside.  
The Doctor followed her and stood leaning against the wall, arms folded and one eyebrow raised.  
Roxanne's room was a large office type room with a desk and chair in the centre, a large wardrobe along the left hand wall a metal bed along the right hand wall. On the desk was a pile of paperwork and a large crystal whiskey bottle and two tumblers. On the walls were pictures of parades, other soldiers, certificates and medals.  
"Where's the stupid blonde?" She smirked as she sat on her desk.  
"She's down at the medic, I wasn't prepared to wait for you to break the spell on her."  
Roxanne laughed and poured herself a glass of whiskey.  
"What's happened to you Roxanne, when did you become so sadistic? Your mother would be ashamed of you if she could see what you'd become."  
Roxanne downed the whiskey in one gulp and stared at the Doctor, her eyes narrow. Then with a blinding turn of speed she ran over to him and grabbed him by the throat with her right hand and lifted him off the ground.  
The Doctor tried to prise her hand from his throat, struggling to breath but to no avail, it was as if someone had put an steel clamp round his throat and was slowly tightening it.  
Just when he thought he was about to pass out he heard a voice calling his name.  
Roxanne dropped him and spun towards the door, looking enraged as Rose appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh great the spell wore off." She snorted angrily.  
Suddenly a loud mechanical whine filled the air.  
"Oh God no not again!" Yelled Roxanne, doubling up and letting out a yelp of pain as she gripped her right arm.  
Struggling to regain his breath the Doctor struggled to his feet and ran to Roxanne's side, holding her against him as she fell to her knees.  
"What's going on?" Gasped Rose, squatting in front of the trembling soldier.  
Roxanne shrugged herself from the Doctor's embrace and stood up, flexing her right hand.  
She sighed and looked at them.  
"See for yourself." She sat back on the edge of the desk and waved her left hand over her right arm.  
The Doctor's eyes went wide and Rose gagged as the skin on Roxanne's right arm melted away to reveal the full extent of the damage.  
"What happened to you?" Questioned the Doctor.  
Roxanne took a deep shuddering breath and began her tale.  
"Canary Wharf." She replied simply.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Screams of panic and the sound of gunfire and heavy metal feet stomping the ground filled the air.  
Roxanne fled the basement and threw her weapon to the ground as she ran, it was useless and it would only slow her down.  
She dashed up the steps towards the ground floor level hoping to make an escape, but everywhere she went it was the same thing over and over. Blood, death and pain.  
"Lieutenant Jewra!" Yelled a female voice.  
Roxanne spun round and saw a young black woman in a grey suit running towards her, accompanied by a pale young man, also in a suit.  
"Lisa, Ianto, are you guys okay?" Asked Roxanne as they skidded to a halt in front of her.  
"We think we've found a way out." Panted Ianto, panic rising fast in his welsh accented voice.  
"Okay show me." Said Roxanne.  
The group ran down the corridor trying to ignore the sounds of their friends and colleagues dying around them.  
"Has anyone else survived?" Asked Roxanne as they ran.  
Lisa shook her head, looking round in panic as the sound of metal footsteps behind them grew louder. "Adeola, Gareth, Matt and Yvonne are all dead"  
"Shit!" Snorted Roxanne as they ran trhough another set of double doors and turned left down another corrior.  
Suddenly a huge cyberman stepped out infront of them, blocking their way.  
"Back the other way!" Yelled Roxanne, unaware that another cyberman had appeared to cut them off until it was too late.  
"It's over, we're dead." Said Ianto, he sank to his knees and put his hands on his head.

The cybermen led the trio through another set of doors where the room beyond was filled with the sound of screaming and sparks.  
"Next." Said the cyberman holding Lisa, dragging her through to the room, leaving Roxanne and Ianto to wonder what their fate would be.  
Suddenly sparks cae from the next room and Lisa's screams could clearly be heard above the sound of machinary.  
"Let her go!" Yelled Ianto breaking free of his captor and rushing into the next room.  
"Ianto no!" Yelled Roxanne as she dashed after him, also breaking free of her captor.  
The sight that met their eyes was horrifying; Lisa was strapped down by her wrists and ankles to a coffin shaped metal frame, while a horrifying surgical like mass of instruments above her began implanting and bonding metal impliments onto her flesh.  
"We have to get her off that thing!" Yelled Ianto dashing forward but being forced back by the onslaught of sparks coming from the device, however Roxanne wasn't going to let a few sparks deter her from saving her friend from certain death.  
She quickly looked around the room and spotted a large metal shelf bracket, picking it up she ran at the cyberconversion unit and slammed the bracket down on it, causing more sparks to fly, however the unit went haywire and malfunctioned, then on of the arms flew towards Roxanne and clamped a metal arm onto hers.  
Roxanne screamed in pain as she felt her flesh melt beneath the cybernetic implant, blood flowing rapidly from beneath the metal.  
"Ianto, get Lisa off that thing and get out of here"  
Ianto hesitated slightly.  
"What about you"  
Roxanne bent double, clutching her arm to her chest, staining her normally imacculate combat uniform red.  
"I said get her off that thing! That's an order"  
Ianto swallowed hard and nodded, shakily pulling away the metal bonds that held Lisa's mainly cybernetic body to the conversion unit and dragged her screaming from the room.

Roxanne struggled to her feet and staggered from the room, her vision was beginning to blur and she knew she was going to lose conciousness at any moment.  
Ianto and Lisa were nowhere to be seen.  
Finally shock overtook her body, numbing the pain in her right arm she collapsed in a heap on the bloodstained floor.  
Staring up she saw a man in a brown pinstripe suit running past her, his dark brown eyes stared down at her for a moment before he tunred and carried on running down the corridor, then finally, everything went black.

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Rose was left completely speechless, she stared directly at the Doctor who just burried his face in his hands.  
"That was you?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
Roxanne sighed deeply, unable to look at him.  
"Obviously I'm not as important to you as you once told me"  
"Roxanne I"  
"Save it for someone who cares." Snarled Roxanne as she stormed out of her room and along the walkway outside, down the steos and across the parade square.  
The Doctor made to go after her but Rose put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave her, let her calm down"  
The Doctor sighed and looked out into the night.  
"Roxanne..." He muttered. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Roxanne stormed across the parade square roughly wiping tears from her eyes, she had not wanted the Doctor to find out about her cybernetic arm.  
Now he knew she felt as though someone had run a sharp blade through one of her two hearts and then ripped it out as slowly and painfully as possible, now there was no way he was going to leave without unearthing all her long since buried memories of that terrible day.  
She halted at the low brick wall that seperated the training fields from the living quarters.  
She let out an almighty yell, more in frustration than anything else.  
"Why?" She yelled aloud. "Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you have just stayed dead?"  
It was an awful thing to say, she knew it was but she couldn't help it, he'd left her mother brokenhearted by news that he had supposedly been killed in battle, leaving Roxanne who was then a scared and confused teenager to leave her home and join the Time War in an effort to avenge her father's death, only to find out that he was alive so many years later.  
She sighed deeply and stared at the sky, the many stars above twinkling like diamonds in a sea of dark blue ink.

The Doctor stood on the walkway of the guest accomodation block, Rose had long since fallen asleep and he was alone with his thoughts.  
He sighed deeply, his dark brown eyes full of sorrow.  
He had always swore to protect Roxanne no matter what, the sight of her cybernetic arm still burned in his mind, he felt sick to his stomach, how could he have let this happen to her? He had always promised her that they would always be together when everything else crumbled around them they'd still have eachother to the bitter end. Father and daughter, together forever.  
He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head in frustration, he needed to get her on her own and talk to her properly, try and make her see that he wasn't responsible for her mothers death and that had he known she was at Canary Wharf that fateful day he would've tried to save her, but he hadn't; he'd failed, even though as he fled the scene after he had managed to pull all the remaining Cybermen and Dalek's into the void, he had looked his own daughter straight in the eye and walked passed her, believing her to be dead.  
_Never again. _He promised himself.

The sun rose high into the sky above Torchwood Barracks, chasing away the evening shadows.  
Roxanne stood infront of a full length mirror on her wardrobe door, she straightened her shirt and belt and then reached up onto the top shelf and pulled down a black beret which beared the Torchwood "T" Capbadge of her regiment.  
Leaving the room she headed along the walkway and down the steps to where another young soldier was waiting for her, he had boyish blue eyes, short brown cropped hair and was dressed in the same combat attire as her, although he was slightly taller and more muscular he wouldn't dare to challenge Roxanne's authority.  
"Moning Captain." Smiled the young man, coming to attention and saluting.  
"Ah so it's you today it is Lieutenant Green?" Smiled Roxanne as she returned the salute.  
"Yes Ma'am," Smiled the young soldier as another group of soliders came down the walkway, saulting as they passed.  
Roxanne smiled. "Right well we can ditch the formalities now they've gone, how are you Anthony?"  
Anthony smiled. "Fine, had my arse chewed by Andrew though, for not keeping an eye on you when that Doctor came looking for you. He thinks there's something you're not telling him."  
Roxanne rolled her eyes as they enetered the NAAFI and sat down in the plush leather seats.  
"Andrew needs to learn I'm my own person and that I don't have to answer to him." Said Roxanne coldly as she took off her beret, pulling a tatty crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and looking at it for a moment and then checking the clock on the NAAFI wall behind the bar.  
"I know, but you know what he's like."  
Roxanne shook her head. "Yeah I do, but he's doing my head in, I'm not some defenceless child. This changes nothing." She held up her right arm, which now looked normal thanks to a cloaking spell.  
"So I was a survior of Canary Wharf, big deal. I survived, moved on I'm re-building my life."  
"But you're not..." Anthony bit his lip.  
Roxanne snorted and smirked.  
"I'm not human?" She said, causing Anthony to wince. "Anthony, Torchwood already knows that, if they were going to lock me up and dissect me don't you think they would've done that by now, instead of promoting me time and time again and giving me so many medals i've hardly got space for them."  
With that she stormed out of the NAAFI closely followed by Anthony.  
"Roxy wait," Yelled Anthony chasing after her, catching up with her he grabbed her arm and spun her round.  
"I'm sorry okay?" He pleaded staring into her eyes.  
Roxanne shrugged free, but the cold expression on her face remained unchanged.  
"Apology accepted, now you got anything else to say? Only I've got five minutes to get to the armoury and draw out weapons for shooting practice."  
Anthony sighed.  
"I know you're the Doctor's daughter."  
Roxanne's eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped open.  
"That's impossible."  
Anthony sighed. "I've known since Canary Wharf, I just had to look at you to see the resemblence."  
Roxanne shook her head. "I gotta go."  
With that she turned and ran.

The Doctor and Rose walked trhough the barracks.  
"So what are you gonna do about Roxanne." Asked Rose.  
The Doctor sighed and shook his head, suddenly tensing as Roxanne came into view.  
Roxanne seemed to sense his presence, stopping and turning stare at him coldly for a moment.  
The Doctor was just about to carry on walking towards her when she turned and moved to stand infront of a group of assembled troops carrying rifles.  
"Should we follow her?" Asked Rose, "Only I don't like the look of those rifles."  
Roxanne turned to her troops and smiled.  
"Morning guys, how are we?" She asked cheerfully as Andrew emerged from the building infront on her carrying a clipboard.  
The troops immediately came to attention.  
"Very well thankyou Ma'am!" The shouted.  
Roxanne smiled and nodded, she may have had the troops fooled but Andrew knew very well that she was putting up a front.  
"Okay guys listen in." She said stepping back and taking a deep breath.  
"SQUAD...SQUADTION!"  
Rose and the Doctor both winced as Roxanne's voice broke through the air, echoing across the barracks.  
"Blimey she can shout!" Gasped the Doctor as he rubbed his ears.  
"No kidding," Remarked Rose. "Has she got an extra set of lungs or something?"  
The squad came to attention immediately, the sound of boots hitting concrete echoed loudly.  
Roxanne drew another deep breath and shouted the next set of orders, Andrew however had spotted the Doctor and Rose watching them.  
He curled his lip as he looked at them, undettered by Roxanne's shouting and the sound of boots hitting concrete.  
As the troops started marching off, Andrew started towards the Doctor and Rose.  
However Roxanne saw him and stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and moving him away.

The walk to the ranges on the otherside of the barracks was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the small stream that ran behind the guest accomodation blocks.  
Roxanne was feeling on edge, as they walked, she'd have to face the Doctor sooner or later, she couldn't run from him forever and she knew it.

_FLASHBACK_

The twin suns burned bright in the red sky above Galifrey, refelcting the white snowy mountains that covered the slopes of red grass in the hills of Solace and Solitude.  
Roxanne was still a child, long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and clothed in a plain black baggy pair of trousers and a sleeveless top, she and a few of her friends were messing around with their sonic screwdrivers, experimenting to see what they could and couldn't do.  
Well, all except Roxanne who was showing off, levitating them and spinning them round to applause from her friends.  
"Roxanne, didn't you hear me calling you?" Asked a female voice.  
"Of course she didn't Aura." Smiled one of the children. "She's too busy showing off."  
Roxanne looked up at a beautiful young woman with long white hair and ocean blue eyes, clothed in an elegant deep blue dress.  
"Honestly you and those silly screwdrivers, your fathers been looking everywhere for that." She struggled to keep the smile from her face as she took the device from Roxanne.  
"I might've known it would be down to you!" Laughed another voice, it was a male voice and Roxanne recognised it instantly.  
"Dad!" She smiled running into the waiting arms of a tall handsome blonde haired blue eyed man in a white and red suit.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Roxanne shook her head angrily.  
"Concentrate Roxanne, dont let your mind wander." She muttered to herself.

_FLASHBACK_

Roxanne was older now, her and her mother had fled Galifrey in the midst of a terrible war and were hiding out on Earth in the late twentieth century where the doctor had told them they would be safe from harm.  
Roxanne was sat in her room, cleaning her sonic screwdriver when a pained scream split the air.  
Dashing down the stairs and into the fromt room she gasped in horror as she saw her mother clutching at her chest and sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Mother, what's wrong?" Asked Roxanne putting her arms around Aura's trembling shoulders.  
Aura's breathing was shallow and she seemed to falling unconcious.  
"Your father, he's dead." Sobbed Aura. "Galifrey has been destroyed, they're all dead."  
Roxanne gasped and shook her head as her mother crumbled to dust before her.  
"NO!" She yelled as the dust faded away and she was alone.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Stay out of my head!" Yelled Roxanne, grabbing her head in her hands.  
The troops bumped into one another as they halted abruptly and turned to look at her.  
"Captain are you okay?" Asked Andrew, after getting the soldiers back into a proper soldierly fashion.  
"Yeah, just a bad night, didn't sleep, kept having nightmares." Lied Roxanne.  
Andrew raised his eyebrows unconvinced.  
Roxanne returned his stare before turning her attention to the troops.  
She knew that she had to face this problem head on otherwise it would consume her.  
Reaching the ranges she led the troops to the far firing range near the woods.  
"Okay," She said looking at the troops. "Those with rifles stay put, the rest of you with Sergeant Green."  
Andrew looked at Roxanne with raised eyebrows once again as the troops fell in behind him.  
"A word please Sergeant." Said Roxanne coldly as she pulled him to one side away from the troops.  
Andrew opened his mouth to speak but Roxanne grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged his head down to face hers.  
"Back off Andrew," She snarled, anger flashing in her eyes.  
"Yeah but..." Began Andrew shakily, only to be cut off.  
"No buts, this is my problem let me deal with it."  
Roughly letting go she returned to her troops.

The Doctor and Rose stood on the hill over looking the ranges, a cool breeze whipped through the air as they watched Roxanne and Andrew arguing.  
"So what's the plan?" Asked Rose, looking over at the Doctor, who stood still as stone. His dark brown eyes focused on his daughter as she directed troops down behind weapons and moved the rest back to a save distance.  
He blinked and turned to look at Rose, although he seemed to stare right through her.  
"Well I need to get her on her own so I can talk to her."  
"Let me try." Said Rose.  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You sure you wanna risk that? She's mroe likely to turn you into a bullet and have one her troops fire you from a gun than listen yo you."

After getting the troops down in the prone position in their individual firing lanes, Roxanne stepped back and moved to a large flagpole at the side where the remaining troops were sat calmly waiting for their turn.  
Raising the red flag she then looked down the range to see a red flag at the end of the range being raised too, signaling the start of firing practice.  
The targets at the bottom of the range appeared from behind a small hill.  
"At the target in front in your own time, carry on." She yelled as she stepped back.  
Yet as the troops started firing and Roxanne turned to address the other troops, she came face to face with Rose.  
"You again!" Snarled Roxanne.  
"I know I'm the last person you want to see..." Began Rose.  
"You got that right Blondie!" Laughed Roxanne, folding her arms.  
"Look, Roxanne just listen to me."  
"Let me guess, he's too much of a coward to talk to me himself so he sent you?"  
"No I told him to let me try and talk some sense into you."  
Roxanne's eyes narrowed dangerously and she picked Rose up by her throat.  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" Yelled Roxanne. "You pathetic little human!"  
"Roxanne don't!" Yelled the Doctor, he had seen everything and had come running to Rose's aid.  
Roxanne turned to him and dropped Rose.  
"Next time you want to talk to me, come find me yourself don't send your goafer."  
The Doctor held Rose upright.  
"Are you okay?"  
Rose nodded.  
"Tonight." Said Roxanne simply. "Sunset at the assault course. Alone."  
The Doctor nodded. "I'll be there."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.

Rose and the Doctor walked away from the ranges.  
Rose's confrontation with Roxanne had left her shaken, she was trembling from head to foot after the young Time Lord had snapped and lost her temper with her.  
"I can't believe she lost it like that." Said the Doctor, shaking his head in disbelief. "What's happened to her?"  
"Probably still traumatised from Canary Wharf?" Asked Rose shakily.  
"No, I think its something more."  
"Psychological trauma?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "No, its something else, like somethings following her, waiting for her..."  
Rose shuddered violently.  
"I can feel it," He continued. "Something is coming, something she's afraid of."

Roxanne watched the pair of them leave with a look of anger.  
"Captain, Captain..."  
Roxanne turned round and faced the source of the voice.  
"The next squad is ready Ma'am."  
Roxanne smiled and nodded.  
"Thankyou Corporal, I'll be there in a moment."  
The young soldier nodded and walked away, leaving Roxanne to continue watching the retreating figures of the Doctor and Rose.

The afternoon shadows at Torchwood Barracks grew longer and the sky started to turn from blue to orange.  
The Doctor pulled on his long brown coat and left the guest accommodation block.  
"Will you be okay?"  
The Doctor turned round to see Rose sat on the step behind the door.  
"Of course." He replied. "She's my daughter Rose, I have to try and get to the bottom of this."  
Rose nodded. "Good Luck."  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, he then turned to leave and headed towards the assault course.

Roxanne sat in her room, training had finished for the day and she had changed into civillian clothing for the evening.  
Her uniform was neatly folded and hung up on the wardrobe door and her boots were highly ploished and placed under her bed out of the way.  
It was a warm night so she had opted for baggy blue jeans, a plain black shirt, a pair of black trainers and tied a white hoodie round her waist just incase she felt the need to wear it should the weather change.  
She leaned on her desk, resting her head on her arms, her gaze turned to a gold framed photograph.  
It had been taken in the summer a few years ago, she smiled at the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ianto, hurry up its going to rain any minute!" Laughed Lisa as she emerged from a small blue two man tent, followed by Roxanne.  
"Yeah well I would if James would actually read the instructions properly!" Ianto yelled back as he tried to untangle himself from the ropes and fell flat on his backside in the mud, or at least he was hoping it was mud...  
"Don't you dare blame me!" Yelled James, poking his head from behind the out-folded instruction sheet.  
"It's not my fault you can't pitch a tent to save your life!"  
Roxanne and Lisa just laughed.  
"And you can stop laughing," He yelled pointing at Roxanne, who looked at Lisa and smiled innocently.  
"Just cos you're able to pitch a tent in under five minutes."  
"Because I'm clever," Smiled Roxanne cockily. "But if you insist."  
She snapped her fingers and the tent automatically unfolded and pitched itself.  
"Cheater." Snapped Ianto.  
"Bite me Welsh Boy!" Laughed Roxanne.  
Ianto shook his head trying to surpress his laughter.  
James didnt bother, he just laughed and pulled Lisa out of the tent she was sharing with Roxanne and shoved her into Ianto's.  
"Don't keep us up all night will you?" Laughed Lisa.  
"Ha ha ha!" Snorted Roxanne. "I don't date humans remember? Anyway why would I want to look at the state of you!"  
"You bitch!" Laughed Lisa, jumping out of her tent she grabbed a large frying pan and started chasing Roxanne around the field, only to be jumped on by Ianto and dragged back to the tent kicking and screaming.  
"Try not to scream too much!" Laughed James as he and Roxanne exchanged shudders and laughed.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Roxanne sighed deeply and stood up, she couldn't put off the meeting any longer, it was time to end this.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

It was dark by the time the Doctor reached the assault course.  
There was no sign of Roxanne. He sighed and shook his head, maybe she wasnt going to turn up.  
"So, you're here then?" Said a voice.  
The Doctor turned round and saw Roxanne stood a few feet away, she looked unimpressed, arms folded and one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm glad you came." He smiled as Roxanne moved to stand beside him, looking out over the vast assault course.  
Roxanne shrugged but didnt look at him and she certainly didn't smile.  
"Can't ignore you forever I suppose."  
The Doctor's smile disappeared instantly.  
"Roxanne I..." She now turned to stare at him.  
"Why are you even here?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "Completely by accident, the TARDIS must've found you and sensing another Time Lord it sort of went mad."  
Roxanne nodded and sniffed. "So what do you want from me?"  
"I know you blame for your mothers death." He said, wincing at the pain the memories brought back.  
Roxanne's eyes narrowed. "Don't even mention her." She snarled.  
"Roxanne," Began the Doctor, but she cut him off abruptly.  
"She died infront of me when I was just sixteen, did you know?" She said coldly.  
"Told me you were dead and then died herself from the grief, turned to dust right before my eyes."  
The Doctor looked away, fighting back tears that threatened to overwhelm him.  
"I went looking for you," She continued, her voice softening slightly. "I used Theta's time vortex manipulator, I couldn't believe what I saw."  
The Doctor looked at her curiously.  
Roxanne swallowed hard. "Galifrey burning to dust and rocks, the Time Lords and the Daleks screaming out and suddenly silenced. Please tell me that didn't happen."  
The Doctor shook his head. "I made it happen." He admitted, not bearing to look her in the eyes and see the betrayal and disapointment.  
"It was the only way to end it, that's why your mother thought I was dead."  
Roxanne sighed deeply.  
"Well at least I know the truth now, that's all I needed." With that she turned to walk away.  
"Roxanne wait." Said the Doctor following her and placing his hand on her shoulder.  
Roxanne stopped and winced at his touch.  
"Don't shut me out like this Roxanne, it doesn't suit you."  
Roxanne didnt speak, she couldn't, what would she say? She couldn't even look at him.  
"You're more like your mother than you realize you know that don't you?" Said the Doctor.  
Now Roxanne did turn to face him, looking at him for the first time without hatered in her eyes.  
"You still have your mothers eyes." He smiled removing his hand from her shoulder.  
Roxanne shrugged. "Yeah, I know. They always stay the same, even when I regenerate, they never change. I guess its just a part of her that stays with me."  
The Doctor smiled, she wasn't wrong. She reminded him so much of Aura.  
Roxanne sighed and smiled before walking away, the Doctor followed her.  
"I have missed you Roxanne, not a day went by when I didn't think about you and Aura."  
"Yeah well I missed you too...I guess." She muttered. As she grabbed hold of one of the ropes that dangled from a bar on the assault course and started climbing it.  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Smirked the Doctor.  
"Don't push it." Laughed Roxanne as she dangled upsidedown from the rope, which was wrapped around her left leg to support her.  
The Doctor laughed. "Aw why? Don't you want me showing you up infront of your big tough friends?"  
Roxanne flipped back over and landed on the ground infront of him.  
"You haven't changed much." She commented.  
The Doctor smiled warmly and put his arm round her shoulder as they continued walking, it was hard not to act surprised when Roxanne wrapped her arm round his waist as they walked, he hadn't expected it, but it was nice he had to admit and it had been so long, he just enjoyed having her on such good terms with him again. There was also the fact that she seemed to have forgiven him for the past which he was glad about, more than anything he just enjoyed having his little girl back.

The first rays of light soon stretched out over the training ground chasing away the evening shadows.  
Roxanne and the Doctor had talked all night, they now lay side by side on the Doctor's long brown coat watching the sun rise in the eastern sky.  
"Won't Rose be wondering where you are?" Questioned Roxanne.  
The Doctor just shrugged. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."  
Roxanne laughed.  
"Anyway, what about that Sergeant Green, he seems keen on keeping an eye on you."  
Roxanne sat up and looked at him. "He lost his son at Canary Wharf. He was killed by the cybermen."  
"Ah, I see." The Doctor felt a sudden sense of guilt in his gut whenever that event was mentioned.  
"He is a bit of a nutcae though, but I've grown used to it. Just wish he'd learn to back off and accept that I'm not a replacement for his son."  
The Doctor sat up as a bugel sounded across the barracks.  
"Oh no not now, please get lost for a while longer." Moaned Roxanne covering her ears.  
"Why what's wrong?" Asked the Doctor.  
"I gotta go sort out the days training, I've got drill testing I need to strengthen my voice for four hours of shouting."  
The Doctor just laughed as Roxanne sat up and stretched, she sighed and stood up.  
"Come and find me after the troops go for lunch," She smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard, just follow the sound of my voice."  
The Doctor laughed and stood up. "Okay, but what about Rose?"  
Roxanne rolled her eyes and her smile disappeared. "Do you have to?"  
"She's not that bad."  
"Fine." Said Roxanne grudgingly.  
"Come on," Smiled the Doctor, "I'll walk back with you."  
Roxanne shrugged and waited for the Doctor to shake the grass from his coat before they made their way back to the accommodation blocks.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

The Doctor and Roxanne stopped when they reached Roxanne's room, the troops were now out and about heading to the cookhouse for breakfast.  
"I'll see you later then." Smiled Roxanne.  
The Doctor smiled. "Don't lose your voice."  
Roxanne laughed. "I'll try."  
There was a moments silence between the pair, as they just looked at one another uncertain of what to say.  
"I er, well I'm glad you found me." Smiled Roxanne.  
"Come here you." Smiled the Doctor grabbing Roxanne in his arms and holding her so tight she could feel the air being squeezed from her lungs.  
Roxanne wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Holding him tight, trying hard not to cry.  
When he finally let her go, he simply smiled and walked away, looking back as he left.  
Roxanne sighed and smiled, when he was out of sight she turned and went up the stairs to her room.

Unknown to Roxanne and the Doctor, they had been watched.  
Andrew had been stood round the corner, watching the pair of them embrace and make up for all the lost time they had spent apart and he didn't like what he saw one bit.  
He angrily walked out of the shadows and followed Roxanne up the stairs.  
"What the hell was that?" He yelled angrily, making Roxanne jump behind the wardrobe door to cover her half naked body.  
"Andrew what the hell?" She yelled poking her head round from the wardrobe door.  
"When were you going to tell me?" He yelled, angrily punching the wall and shaking the framed pictures, certificates and medals that hung on it.  
"Right for a start," Yelled Roxanne angrily slamming the wardrobe door shut, she was now dressed in her dark green barrack trousers and a black crop top. "You have no damned right to spy on me like that and secondly I do not have to answer to you, I am not one of your subordinate N.C.O's!"  
Andrew was slight taken back by this sudden outburst, he had seen Roxanne lose her temper before, but he had no idea how intimidating and frightening it was to be on the receiving end of it.  
"So are you going to tell me who he is then?" Asked Andrew, trying hard to keep the fear from his voice.  
"He's my father. Happy now?" Snapped Roxanne as she roughly pulled an olive green shirt from its metal hanger and put it on.  
"You told me your father died when you were sixteen." Sneered Andrew narrowing his eyes.  
"Yeah well, I was wrong." Retorted Roxanne as she tucked her shirt into her trousers and proceeded to roughly pull an olive green combat jumper from its hanger and put it on.  
Andrew shook his head. "He's an enemy of Torchwood, he was responsible for Canary Wharf!"  
Roxanne's face controted with rage.  
"You bastard!" She yelled angrily, grabbing Andrew by the scruff of his neck she threw him out of her room and down the stairs.  
"My father was acquitted of the crimes of 1869 when he stopped the cybermen and daleks from decimating the entire world, he is an ally of Torchwood by order of Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three and new head of the Torchwood Institute as decreed in the Torchwood Archives in 2006."  
Andrew staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his face where he had landed awkwardly.  
"Oh and by the way Andrew, I miss James as much as you do, he was the closest thing I ever had to a brother. Just because I was with him when he died does not give you the right to think of me as a replacement. I never want to see you again, stay the hell away from me!"  
With that she slammed the door, she steadied her breathing and slid down the door to her knees, fighting back tears and calming her nerves she crossed the room back to her wardrobe and continued to get ready for her drill testing and inspection.

Rose stood outside the guest accommodation block and stretched her arms above her head, she looked around and blinked in the bright sunlight, watching the soldiers as they smartly marched towards the cookhouse in their squads.  
She smiled as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her.  
"Well?" She asked expectantly as the Doctor flopped down on the step outside the accommodation, unable to keep the smile from his face.  
"Let's just say we've sorted things out." He said, not giving anything away.  
"Oh don't give me that, you were out all night." Begged Rose. "Come on!"  
The Doctor laughed. "Well, I'm seeing her again later."  
"That's great," She smiled. "When?"  
He just shrugged. "After she's spent most of the morniing shouting at the troops, might just have to go looking for her again."  
Rose smirked, she had a feeling the Doctor was going to ask her to disappear again for a while, but she was stunned by what he said next.  
"I've managed to convince her to give you another chance at trying to get to know her."  
Rose's jaw dropped open.  
"Okay."  
The Doctor frowned. "Oh don't you start I had the same problem with Roxanne this morning."  
Rose laughed and shook her head.  
"Okay, but why?"  
"Well, I'm going to try and convince her to come with me, now I've found her...I never want to lose her again."  
Rose smiled softly. "It's understandable."  
A loud groaning filled the air.  
"What was that?" Asked Rose, looking around.  
The noise came again.  
"Okay that was me that time." She admitted.  
The noise came again.  
"Oh it's me!" Said the Doctor sounding surprised.  
"Breakfast?" Laughed Rose.  
The Doctor nodded. "Good idea, I'm starving."

Roxanne sat at her desk with a pile of papers in front of her, she stapled them together and nodded to herself.  
"Okay, just need to give you to Anthony and I'm sorted." She said to herself as she pushed them aside and picked up her boots, giving them a quick check to make sure they were in good condition for the inspection, satisfied by the mirror shine they gave off she put them on and stood up, stamping her feet a couple of times to make sure they were comfortable.  
She looked up when she heard a knock on the inner door that led into a corridor that also led to several other officers living quarters.  
"Enter." She said as she picked up a hair brush and stood infront of the wardrobe mirror.  
"Morning Roxy." Smiled Anthony.  
"Hey you, hows it going?" She smiled all be it more enthusiastically than she had intended.  
"Wow!" Gasped Anthony. "You're happy this morning, considering what you did to my uncle."  
Roxanne's face fell. "Yeah sorry about that mate but he did kinda deserve it."  
Anthony nodded. "Yeah I know, but he's kinda going round playing the victim so be warned Brigadier McDonald might come asking questions, I've told him my side of the story but he might give you a ticking off for losing your temper like that."  
Roxanne nodded but said nothing as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun.  
"So, anyway, what's put you in such a good mood? You got a promotion on the way...again?"  
"Nope, better than that." She smiled as she reached up for the top shelf and pulled down a black and red officers cap with highly polished gold buttons and a "T" shaped capbadge.  
"Well, come on don't keep me in suspense." Laughed Anthony as he sat on the desk and watched her place the cap on her head and adjust it so it was on properly.  
"Okay, it's me and my father, we've sorted things out."  
Anthony smiled. "Roxy that's great, when did that happen?"  
"Last night, he's coming back later on after I've finished drill training."  
"So, I'll probably see him then?"  
"Probably, hey maybe you could sweet talk his little blonde friend, I'm sure she's single!"  
Anthony laughed and threw a screwed up ball of paper at Roxanne, hitting her in the back.  
"Watch it space girl!" He laughed.  
"Whatever Earth Boy!" She retorted. "Anyway, there's some paperwork on the desk for you, you'll need it for drill testing."  
"Thanks." He smiled as he picked up the paper and flicked through it, nodding to himself.  
"Okay, will I do?" She asked as she turned to face him, picking up an oak drill came she polished the top and tucked it under her arm.  
Anthony smiled and wolf whistled.  
"Pervert."  
"What? You look hot...for an alien, I'd..."  
"Whoa, hold it right there, too much info!"  
Anthony smirked and shrugged. "So will I do?"  
"Oh I don't know." Laughed Roxanne, Anthony was dressed the same as her and she had to admit he did look handsome when he was spruced up for parades.  
Anthony raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
"Yeah, you're no scruffier than usual." Roxanne laughed.  
Rolling his eyes Anthony headed to the door leading down the walkway to the stairs.  
"Shall we?" He asked picking up his drill cane.  
Roxanne smiled and the pair left the room, locking the door behind her.

The Doctor and Rose approached the main parade square, they could already see at least thirty troops dressed in smart lightweight trousers, shirts, jumpers and berets.  
"Wonder who they're waiting for?" Said Rose.  
"Three guesses." Smirked the Doctor as he saw Roxanne and Anthony marching side by side onto the parade square, they were both dressed in dark green barrack trousers and officers caps, carrying their drill canes under their left arms.  
The young corporal who was stood out infront of the troops looked to her left as she saw Roxanne and Anthony approaching, immediately turning back to the squad she stood them at attention.  
Roxanne halted first, leaving Anthony to continue marching towards the corporal.  
Roxanne glanced to her right seeing the Doctor and Rose, she raised her head so he could see her eyes beneath her cap and winked at him.  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, receiving a brief glance and a smile from Rose.  
Roxanne quickly turned her attention back to the squad when she heard Anthony give the order for them to stand in open order.  
The front rank took a step forward and the rear rank stepped back, leaving the centre rank where they were.  
Anthony turned and marched towards Roxanne halting and saluting, he handed the parade over to her and walked by her side, unfolding the piece of paper and follwoing Roxanne around the squad as she carried out her inspection. He took notes and marked the soldiers on the effort they had put into their uniforms, praising their efforts and giving advice on their flaws.  
Satisfied with the inspection, Anthony numbered the troops off and divided them into groups, the first group formed up into three ranks infront of Roxanne while the others formed up in front of Anthony.  
"Okay," Said Anthony, addressing the troops. "What will happen now is squad one will undergo testing and squad two you can sit and do some revision, you've got fieldcraft testing later with Sergeant Green...and we all know what a picky twat he is about fieldcraft." He grinned as he said it, earning a series of giggles and sniggers from the soldiers.  
"Corporal Hewitt, you're responsible for them, so I'd like to see you all working hard."  
"Yes Sir!" Corporal Kelly Hewitt was a young girl with dark brown eyes and short blonde hair, she was the most senior of the squad and was up for a promotion to sergeant in the next few weeks, which everybody felt she had worked hard for and deserved.  
"Okay guys listen in." Said Roxanne raising her head so that the troops could see her eyes beneath her cap, Anthony smirked and put his fingers in his ears.  
"Lieutenant Green if you're going to act like a child I will find someone else to grade the exam."  
"Sorry Ma'am." He muttered. He should've known better than to mess about infront of the troops, but he really couldn't help himself.  
Roxanne took a deep breath and gave the first command.  
"Here we go." Laughed the Doctor as Roxanne's strong voice echoed across the barracks.  
Anthony watched and muttered under his breath as Roxanne marched the troops around the parade square.  
"Dig those heels in, backs straight, heads up." Encouraged Roxanne.  
She looked at Anthony who nodded to indicate that he had finished grading the performance.  
Roxanne nodded back and halted the troops.  
"Okay, well done guys." She said. "Lieutenant Green will post the results on the notice board in the main corridor of your accommodation blocks shortly after lunch."  
She dismissed them and sent them to get changed back into their combats and prepare their fieldcraft gear, nodding to Anthony to send the next squad for testing.  
"Okay listen in." She said drawing another deep breath.  
Rose turned and looked at the Doctor who was just stood watching Roxanne, not saying anything.  
"Did you ever think she'd turn out like this?" Questioned Rose.  
The Doctor blinked and looked at her.  
"Not really," He shrugged, turning back to see Roxanne marching the troops around the parade square. "You've got to admit though, she is good at what she does."  
Rose laughed. "I know but, Torchwood, why not UNIT?"  
The Doctor sighed. "Maybe she thought she stood a better chance of finding me through Torchwood."  
Rose thought a moment then nodded, it all made sense, both Torchwood and their companion alien research organisation UNIT studied and protected Earth from alien threats but if Rose was trying to find the Doctor she would've personally preffered UNIT. For obvious reasons.  
Roxanne halted her squad and dismissed them, turning to Anthony.  
"So, what have we got?" She asked.  
"All passed." He smiled proudly. "We've trained them well."  
Roxanne gave a satisfied nod.  
"Excellent, well I'll leave you to type up the results and print them off, I've got other things that need my attention."  
She turned to her right and smiled as she saw the Doctor and Roxanne approach.  
Anthony smiled. "Yeah, I know."  
Roxanne smiled and hugged him, turning her attention towards Rose and the Doctor as Anthony left the parade square.  
"Enjoy the show?" She smirked.  
"Yeah not bad." Smiled Rose, trying to get on Roxanne's goodside.  
"Okay then." Said Roxanne looking at her father.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "He soon hurried off."  
Roxanne looked back at Anthony.  
"Ah well he is my right hand man," Smiled Roxanne. "He's got to organise my training schedule for this afternoon and print up some test results and then update the records for the Brigadier to have a look at."  
"Anyway, I've got a couple of spare hours, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
"Like what?" Asked the Doctor looking concerned.  
Roxanne's expression darkened. "I'll tell you when we get back to my office."  
With that the trio left the parade square and headed back to the officer accommodation blocks.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.

"You know, I should've anticipated this." Smirked Roxanne from behind the wardrobe door, she stood getting changed out of her parade uniform and back into her everyday combat fatigues.  
"What's that exactly then?" Asked the Doctor, he was sat in one of the chairs infront of Roxanne's desk, while Rose was looking at the many photographs that lined one of the walls of Roxanne's room.  
Roxanne shut the wardrobe door, she was now dressed in combat trousers, and a black crop top, she had her combat shirt flung over her left arm and a pair of general purpose combat boots in her right hand.  
"Well, it's like the legends say," She continued as she sat behind her desk and pulled her boots on. "Wherever there's trouble there you'll be."  
"Sounds about right." Laughed Rose as she came and sat down next to the Doctor.  
Roxanne pulled her combat shirt on and buttoned it up, tucking it into her trousers, she then pulled out a wide black belt and threaded it through the belt loops of her trousers, fumbling with the leather straps and then pulling it round so that they were on her right hand side.  
"So what's this top secret file you wanted to tell me about?" Asked the Doctor and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk as he stared at Roxanne.  
However before she could reply there was a knock at the door.  
"Damnit," Cursed Roxanne under her breath. "Enter."  
The door opened and a young black haired blue eyed girl in a white chefs uniform entered the room.  
"Not disturbing you am I Captain?" Asked the young girl timidly.  
"Not at all," Smiled Roxanne. "What's on the menu today then Lexi?"  
Lexi brought a large tray to the desk and set it down, there were three large bowls of what looked like mushed up vegetables in a thick brown gravy and three large mugs of hot tea.  
"Stew today, I thought I'd better bring your guests some as well, I don't want to appear inpolite." Said Lexi. "Probably because there are so many troops out on the ranges."  
Roxanne nodded and smiled. "Very good of you thankyou. Yeah I figured there would be more shooting practice what with recent events."  
Lexi might have been young and naive but she wasn't stupid, she knew better than to ask about soliders business, as far as she was concerned she was there to feed the troops and nothing more.  
"Will that be all Captain?"  
Roxanne nodded. "I'll leave the bowls outside the door as usual."  
Lexi nodded and left the room.  
"Sorry but I wouldn't even feed that to a pig." Said Rose turning her nose up at the steaming bowl.  
"So don't eat it then." Snorted Roxanne as she had a mouthful of stew.  
The Doctor just shrugged and picked up a bowl and spoon. "I'll try anything once."  
He had a mouthful, making sum rather odd faces as he chewed and finally swallowed the hot mush.  
"Actually Rose you should try it, you might be surprised."  
Rose wrinkled her nose and picked up the remaining bowl and spoon, she sniffed the bowl and had a small spoonful, she couldn't believe what she was tasting.  
"For a lack of presentation its delicious." She said as she had another large mouthful.  
"Told you so." Smirked Roxanne.

Anthony had finished pinning the drill test results to the notice board in the male soldiers accommodation block and headed across the parade square to Roxanne's office by the time the troops had left the cookhouse after lunch.  
He had another set of test sheets typed up ready for her to look over for the afternoons training, he also had some news to deliver on a project he had been working on for her on behalf of Brigadier McDonald; the mysterious Project Silver was a top secret device he was building, the soldiers had heard of it of course but they had no idea what it was or what it was designed to do, that information was known only to Roxanne, himself and the Brigadier.  
He soon arrived at Roxanne's office and walked up the steel steps and onto the walkway...

Roxanne looked up towards the door and nodded.  
Anthony was just about to knock on the door when it opened.  
"Oh sorry I can come back later." Said Anthony when he noticed the Doctor and Rose still sat at the large desk.  
"No it's okay," Said Roxanne motioning for him to come in."  
"I've got the training schedules for you." He said as he handed her a plastic folder full of papers.  
Roxanne nodded but didn't reply, she pulled open the top drawer in her desk and pulled out a black file marked with a red stamp in the form of the Torchwood logo.  
"I have to warn you," She said sternly. "What we discuss in this room, stays in this room."  
The Doctor nodded, as did Rose.  
"Okay." Said Roxanne. She opened the file and handed it to the Doctor.  
The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked up at Roxanne and shook his head. "That's impossible. That's just...it can't be."  
"That's exactly what I said." Replied Roxanne calmly. "Yet there it is in black and white. The cybermen are back."  
Rose looked at the file and shrank back in fear.  
Roxanne looked at Anthony and raised an eyebrow. Anthony shook his head sadly, wincing in pain at the worried look on Roxanne's face.  
"About two days ago," Continued Roxanne. "There were reports of strange deaths and electrical equipment going missing in London, only after reviewwing the CCTV footage from the area's where the break-ins and deaths appeared did we find out it was the cybermen."  
"How though?" Asked Rose. "You're just an army barracks."  
"Torchwood One, was destroyed several years ago, this barracks now temporarily operates as Torchwood One until Canary Wharf headquarters is restored."  
The Doctor's dark brown eyes narrowed, an action Roxanne mirrored.  
"Don't worry, they won't be stupid enough to rebuild the device that could open the breach, not after such a heavy loss of life the last time."  
The Doctor's remained a dark one as he continued to look trhough the file infront of him.  
Roxanne looked away for a moment and swallowed hard.  
"There's more." She said, not looking at anyone.  
The Doctor looked up. "What is it?"  
Roxanne turned to look at him but she couldn;t bare to look him in the eye when she told him.  
"Every so often, electrical surges are recorded on a massive scale from Chadwick Green Barracks, it's just down the road to the west of here. I'm not the only survior of Canary Wharf to escape with part of me being made like the cybermen."  
Rose's eyes widened.  
"A friend of mine, Luke Mason, we were at Canary Wharf together." She smiled sadly. "One of the best soldiers I ever work with, they got more of him than they did me, I was lucky. They managed to convert both his arms, his chest and one of his legs."  
Rose's hand went to her mouth as she choked back a sob, the Doctor just stared in disbelief.  
Roxanne took a deep breath and continued. "He spent the last few years in recovery and endured intense mental exercises to try and help him though it. We thought he was finally getting over the trauma but we were wrong, everytime we registered the large electrical surges...Luke would go mad, he ended up killing ten soldiers because..." She closed her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. "They refused to be upgraded."  
Rose felt bile rising in the back of her throat, she looked at the Doctor who just sat stone faced, Anthony was aslo sat still as stone, his face unreadable.  
"In the end we couldn't do anything for him, we er...we killed him, slipped poison into his water flask while he was doing fiedlcraft training."  
The Doctor's expression darkened once more, noticing this Anthony decided to speak.  
"We had no choice," He reasoned. "He was beyond all help, he was given a full military honours funeral." He felt he had to add that to soften the blow of admitting they had killed one of their own.  
"My point is," Said Roxanne. "The same thing is happening to me. Everytime an electrical surge is recorded my right arm burns with the pain that I felt all those years ago when it happened."  
The Doctor shook his head, anger burning in his dark brown eyes.  
"I won't let them hurt you again Roxanne." He said emotionlessly. "I promise."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.

Roxanne and Anthony left the Doctor and Rose and headed down to the assault course with another group of soliders.  
They had agreed to meet back at Roxanne's room later that evening to further discuss the worrying threat of the cybermen.  
"So what do we do?" Asked Rose as she and the Doctor made their way from Roxanne's office to the training grounds where the TARDIS was.  
The Doctor shook his head. "I honestly don't know, but I've got an idea of what happened."  
Rose shuddered. "Okay but first, how come they've returned anyway, I thought that they were trapped in the void forever."  
The Doctor quickened his pace. "Well it's all very simple really, when Davros and the daleks returned you said that the void was dead."  
Rose nodded. "Yeah that's right so what are you saying exactly?"  
"That the cybermen that were in the void also died...well not all of them anyway, a few fell through the void and landed in London Town in 1851, but I destroyed them so it can't be them unless..."  
Rose swallowed hard, she hated it when he stopped mid-explanation. It always meant that there was something wrong, something they had missed.  
"Canary Wharf." He said as the TARDIS came into view. "Not all the cybermen were pulled into the void, the ones that were created on Earth certainly wouldn't have been, some of them must've escaped and gone into hiding and now they're creating more cybermen here."  
He unlocked the TARDIS and walked round the central column, followed by Rose.  
The usual emerald green glow that lit up the control room was barely noticable and the thrum of the engine could hardly be heard either.  
"Well?" She asked hopefully.  
"Still nothing." Said the Doctor. "Power's returnng slowly but not as quickly as I'd like."  
Leaving the TARDIS he locked the door again and the pair made their way back to the barracks.

Roxanne sat in the guardhouse tapping her SA80 impatiently.  
"You okay?" Asked the soldier opposite.  
Roxanne blinked and smiled weakly. "Sorry Diane I was miles away."  
Diane Carter smiled patiently, there was a certain softness in her hazel eyes that made her a sort of motherly figure to all the younger troops, that and the fact that she got away with murder because half the male troops fancied her, which was unlucky for them because she was happily married to one of the N.C.O's.  
"You seem annoyed."  
Roxanne groaned. "Yeah, because I'm stuck on guard duty until evening meal while Andrew goes to talk to the padre."  
"Be fair Roxanne it would've been James's brithday today."  
"I know, but why me I was meant to be doing assault course training. Just becuase I fell out with him he's being so childish."  
Diane nodded and her eyes widened. "Yes I heard what you did to him."  
"Yeah well, no one slags my dad off and gets away with it." Snarled Roxanne under her breath.  
"Not surprised, he's gorgeous for an alien!"  
Roxanne's eyes widened and she struggled to surpress her laughter.  
"That's my father you're talking about!"  
Diane laughed. "Yeah but still, I wouldn't kick him out of bed..."  
"Ew I'm not hearing this." Cried Roxanne shoving her fingers in her ears.  
"Lalalala, I can't hear you!"  
Diane laughed.  
"Oh aye, what's so funny then?" Asked a male voice.  
"You're wife saying she wants to shag my father." Laughed Roxanne.  
"You what?"  
"Oh Mark, I'm winding her up, I've only got eyes for you." Diane leaned out of the guardhouse and wrapped her arms round the handsome soldiers broad shoulders, passionately kissing him.  
"Get a room." Laughed Roxanne.  
Mark Carter turned to her, even Roxanne had to admit he was a handsome devil, big dark brown eyes, short spiky brown hair and a body to die for, pair that with Diane's long blonde hair, hazel eyes and perfectly proportioned body and they were sure to produce some seriously good looking children. In fact they already had, unfortunately their daughter had disappeared after the cyberman attack at Chadwick Green Barracks, though they managed to hide their grief well.  
"You can run along and finish your assault course training Roxy," Said Mark.  
"What so you two can have a quickie?" She laughed.  
"Would we?" Laughed Mark pretending to look innocent.  
"I've seen the CCTV footage." Laughed Roxanne as she stepped out of the office and unloaded her weapon before handing it over to Mark, who then re-loaded it.  
"You didn't think I was going to forget basic training just so you can sneak some time with your missus did you?"  
"For your information Captain he is allowed to be here."  
Roxanne, Diane and Mark snapped to attentiion and saluted as Brigadier McDonald seemed to appear from nowhere.  
"Now then, a word please Captain."  
Roxanne swallowed hard and followed the Brigadier as he walked up the path leading to the main parade square.  
"Now then Roxanne, I turst you know what this is about?" The Brigadiers voice was low and cold, it made Roxanne feel nervous.  
"Yes Sir," She replied not daring to look at him. "I appologise for my behaviour just then and towards Sergeant Green this morning."  
The Brigadier stopped and looked at her, his cold blue eyed gaze bore into her, making her feel small.  
"Well at least you've shown remorse for your actions, I'll take the matter no further but I will say that if you ever do anything like that again, I won't hesitate in stripping you of your rank and position in Torchwood, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Sir." Gulped Roxanne.  
The Brigadier nodded and his expression towwards the soldier softened.  
"Right anyway, if you would care to accompany me to the NAAFI, I think we could both use a stiff drink and I also need to talk to you in private about a very importatnt matter."

Arriving back at the barracks the Doctor and Rose were met by a male and female soldier carrying SA80 rifles.  
"I.D please." Said the male.  
"The Doctor and Rose Tyler." Said the Doctor showing him the psychic paper.  
Mark nodded and let them pass.  
Diane looked the Doctor up and down.  
"It's easy to see where Roxanne gets her good looks from." She smiled, winking at the Doctor, making him blush.  
Mark smiled and bit his tongue, his wife was such a flirty bitch.  
"Have you seen Roxanne at all?" Asked the Doctor.  
Diane nodded. "Yeah she left with Brigadier McDonald not long ago."  
She suggestively swung her hips as she walked towards him, taking hold of his tie and pulling it down so that his face was close to hers.  
"I'm sure I can keep you occupied while you wait for her."  
The Doctor gulped as he felt Dianes warm sweet smelling breath on his face.  
Unlike Mark, who found his wifes flirting hilarious, Rose was far from amused. She stood giving Diane a look of thunder and folded her arms.  
"Don't worry sweetie," Smiled Diane. "You can have him back when I'm done with him."  
Mark couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.  
"Sorry Doctor you'll have to excuse my wife, she does this to everyone."  
Diane smiled sweetly and let go of the Doctor's tie stepping back from him.  
"Can you just tell us where Roxanne is?" Snapped Rose impatiently.  
"Easy love," Said Mark. "Where's your sense of humor?"  
"She's in the NAAFI with Brigadier McDonald, but I wouldn't disturb them, he's discussing a private matter."  
The Doctor nodded and smiled, he'd had an idea.  
"Thankyou, Diane wasn't it?" He smiled devilishly and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips he kissed it and wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
Diane blushed furiously and giggled like a naughty school girl.  
"Doctor I'm a married woman!"  
"Unfortunately." He smiled with a wink as he let go of her hand and walked away, followed by Rose, who was struggling to keep the smile from her face.  
"Nice work." She laughed.  
"I have my moments!"

"So do you understand what I'm asking of you?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good."  
Brigadier McDonald rose from his chair and handed Roxanne a large brown envelope.  
"Are you sure you dont want additional company?"  
"Absolutely, I refuse to risk the safety of the other soldiers."  
"As you wish."  
With that Brigadier McDonald left the NAAFI, leaving Roxanne sat completely alone in the spacious bar area.  
With a deep sigh she got out of her chair and left the NAAFI.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

Afternoon soon passed into early evening.  
After the final days training had been completed the exhausted soldiers made their way to the cookhouse for tea and then to their sleeping quarters to chill out or change into civillian clothing and go to the NAAFI for a few drinks.  
Roxanne sat in her room at her desk, the large brown envelope Brigadier McDonald had given her sat ominously infront of her, taunting her.  
She had been given strict instructions not to open it until she was alone with the Doctor and only the Doctor, not even Anthony could know what was going to happen.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Enter." She said as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the desk, closing her eyes.  
"I though I might find you here."  
Roxanne's eyes lazily opened.  
"Oh yeah, so what do you want?"  
Andrew sighed and sat on the edge of the desk.  
"I came to see if we could still be friends."  
Roxanne tried hard not to laugh.  
"You going to applogize for what you said about my father?"  
Andrew swallowed hard and shuddered.  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
Roxanne nodded. "Then I'm sorry I threw you down the stairs. Not trying to be funny but can we kiss and make up another time, I'm waiting for my father and Anthony, I've got business that needs tending to."  
Andrew gave a slight sneer but bit his tongue. "Yeah sure."  
"Thanks." Said Roxanne with a small smile.  
Andrew nodded and got off the desk, leaving the room he closed the door behind him.

The Doctor and Rose left the guest accommodation block and made their way across the parade square past the soldiers that rushed past them, desperate to get to the NAAFI bar and relax for the evening in comfort.  
"Doctor, Rose!"  
The pair spun round to see Anthony come running up, at first Rose didnt recognise him.  
He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with white trim on the bottom, collar and sleeves and plain black trainers, he also had his hair ruffled up, where as normally it was squashed flat under his beret.  
"You heading to meet Roxanne?" He asked as he caught his breath.  
Yeah why?" Questioned the Doctor. "Has something happened?"  
Anthony shook his head. "No, it's just that...well Roxanne needs to see you alone Doctor."  
"Why?" Asked Rose before the Doctor could reply.  
"She wouldn't say, but I bet my rank it's top secret between the pair of you and the only other person who knows is Brigadier McDonald."  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Okay then, Rose will you be okay?"  
"She can come to the NAAFI with me," Volunteered Anthony. "Roxanne will contact me when she's done."  
"Okay, lets go first rounds on you." Smiled Rose, although the tension in her voice was clear.  
The Doctor nodded and carried on towards Roxanne's office while Anthony and Rose headed to the NAAFI.

Roxanne neatly folded the ;ast of her clean combat fatigues for the morning and placed them in a pile on the shelf of her wardrobe, closing the door she walked back to the desk and flopped down in her chair.  
There was soon another knock at the door.  
"Enter."  
She smiled as the Doctor walked in.  
"You got my message then?" She asked, noticing he had come alone.  
"Yeah, so what's happening?" He asked as he sat down.  
Roxanne picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out several pieces of paper that had been stapled together along with photographs of what looked like a derelict army barracks.  
"Brigadier McDonald has ordered me to do a reconnaissance patrol to Chadwick Green Barracks down the road," She said as she handed the Doctor the photos.  
"The east side has been derelict and fenced off from the more modern complex for over thirty years, it did used to be the original Torchwood Institute back in the early twenties, before it was relocated to Canary Wharf, but the site was brought along with the Torchwood Tower and used to train soldiers for defence purposes."  
"Looks dangerous," Said the Doctor as his gaze turned upwards from the photos to Roxanne.  
"It is," She continued. "The new complex was built on the west side to accommodate the troops and also to train young army cadets who were considering a career with Torchwood, but a few months ago there were cybermen sightings and the twenty five cadets and instructors who were on a training weekend there were attacked and killed."  
She paused while she studied the papers.  
The Doctor sat back and scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.  
"So who's actually carrying out this reconnaissance patrol?"  
"Just you and me, I refuse to risk the safety of anymore troops."  
"Very noble of you, but what about Rose?"  
"Forget about her for the moment, I need to know if you're okay with this."  
The Doctor exhaled deeply, but nodded.

"So where do you fit into the scheme of things?"  
Rose smiled as Anthony came back from the bar with another pint of lager for himself and a malibu and coke for her.  
"I'm his travelling companion."  
Anthony nodded and sipped his drink.  
"What about you and Roxanne are you?"  
Anthony smiled and shook his head.  
"Nah, we trained together, then we sort of lost contact for a while. I got posted to Torchwood Two in Scotland and she stayed in London."  
"So where is Torchwood Two?"  
Anthony laughed. "If I told you that I'd have to ret-con you."  
"What?"  
"Give you a drug that would wipe your mind, but only so you remember nothing of Torchwood."  
"Aren't mind control drugs dangerous?"  
Anthony shook his head and smiled. "Tried and tested formula used since the days of Queen Victoria.  
"Yeah I met her." Laughed Rose.  
"Yeah I know, you were stated in the old Torchwood Charter of 1869 as an enemy of the crown."  
Rose smiled and blushed furiously.  
"What's taking the Doctor so long?"  
"Roxanne's his daughter, she won't hurt him." Laughed Anthony.  
"I know, I just don't like being without him, it's a bit unnerving."  
Anthony raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry Anthony, it's sweet of you to look after me, but I'd rather be with the Doctor."  
Anthony shrugged but didn't reply as he had several gulps of his drink, leaving Rose with the impression that she had hurt his feelings.

"You're the only person I trust enough to go there alone with." Said Roxanne.  
"When do we go?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
The Doctor's eyes widened, but he did have to admit when dealing with cybermen it was better to catch them early before too many people were converted, even in small numbers cybermen were dangerous.  
"There's also one more thing." Said Roxanne handing her father another piece of paper seperate from the others, clipped to it was a photograph of a dark haired dark eyed man in a black suit.  
The Doctor took it from her grip and studied it, his eyes widened in shock and horror as he recognised the photo at once.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.

The night wore on and some of the troops had started to head back to the barrack blocks.  
Rose and Anthony had finished their drinks and decided to head back to Roxanne's office as Rose was getting edgy about being away from the Doctor for so long, much to Anthony's annoyance as he felt that if Roxanne and the Doctor needed to discuss private matters they should be left alone to sort things out.  
They headed across the parade square in silence, which made Rose feel even more on edge.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
Anthony looked at her blankly. "Fine thanks."  
Rose frowned. "You're not what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a bit on edge what with all these rumors flying about that there are still cybermen out there that survived Canary Wharf."  
Rose shivered slightly, not from the cold however, but from the memories of that fateful day when she and the Doctor had been seperated.  
"Can I just ask, is Roxanne always so, I don't know..."  
Anthony smirked. "Such a bitch?"  
Rose's jaw dropped open.  
"She's always had a temper, I guess when you've lived for so long and seen what she's seen, survived time and time again while everyone you know dies...it's gotta effect you in some way or another."  
Rose nodded but said nothing.  
They soon reached the several rows of accommodation buildings that made up the officers barrack block, the pair headed up the steps and along the walkway leading to the door, they knocked and waited patiently.

"Enter if your sexy!" Called Roxanne as she and the Doctor burst out laughing.  
Rose and Anthony entered and looked confused.  
Several empty bottles of whiskey were strewn across Roxanne's large desk and her and the Doctor couldn't seem to keep the smiles from their faces.  
"Okay, okay here's one." Laughed Roxanne. "I have never...broke my sonic screwdriver."  
"That's me out then." Laughed the Doctor as he snatched the half empty whiskey bottle from Roxanne's hand and gulped it down.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Rose in a sort of tone that made her sound like her mother.  
"Oh hello Jackie, what are you doing here?" Muttered the Doctor, loudly enough for Rose to hear though.  
"Playing I Have Never by the look of it." Said Anthony trying hard not to laugh. "I think the Doctor just lost."  
"Well I think he's drunk." Laughed Roxanne as she hiccuped.  
"I am not!" Replied the Doctor, slurring his words on purpose to wind Rose up.  
"Anyway what's so important that you got rid of me for who knows how many hours? Looks to me like you've just been having a laugh and trying to drink eachother under the table."  
Roxanne's eyes narrowed dangerously and the smile disappeared from her face.  
"You want to watch who you talk to." She snarled. "I made your mouth disappear once and I can do it again...only this time I'll make sure it's permenant!"  
"Roxanne." Warned the Doctor, but she ignored him and rose from her seat, her face close to Rose's.  
"You don't own my father you pathetic whimpering little creature."  
"That's enough!" Yelled the Doctor standing up and pulling Roxanne back by her left arm.  
"You need to calm down."  
Roxanne shrugged and sat back down, however she was soon on her feet again as she noticed the smug grin on Rose's face.  
"Oh don't think you're off the hook either. You need to stop acting like a jealous child, you don't need to be clinging to my ankles following my every move."  
"I'm not!" Snapped Rose.  
Roxanne smiled cockily behind the Doctor's back and winked at Rose.  
Anthony turned away laughing, he couldn't help it, Roxanne could get right under peoples skin when she wanted.  
"Anyway." Said Roxanne before Rose could protest further. "Rose if you want to stay here because you're only human and posses nothing other than the fact you make rather nice cannon fodder..."  
"Excuse me?" Asked the Doctor spinning on his heel to face Roxanne with a disaproving look on his face.  
"Kidding." Smiled Roxanne.  
"Not." Muttered Anthony.  
"She'll have to be signed up as a new recruit or she'll be kicked off the barracks and ret-conned, sorry but it's standard procedure. So Rose, what are you good at?"  
"Probably nothing." Muttered Anthony again, smirking as Roxanne stifled a giggle.  
"Erm," Rose shrugged. "I'm quite fit, got plenty of stamina, good at solving complicated stuff."  
"Physical training instructors training it is then." Shrugged Roxanne. "You start tomorrow. Anthony, draw up the paperwork for Sergeant McCallum before you go to sleep and leave it in his pigeon hole."  
Anthony nodded and left the room. "_No time like the present."_ He thought to himself as he left.  
"You'll be assigned a barrack block and uniform tomorrow." Said Roxanne. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."  
"You trying to get rid of us?" Asked the Doctor looking disheartened.  
"Sorry, but I've got to organise things for tomorrow."  
The Doctor nodded, he knew exactly what she meant.  
"Rose could you give us a minute." He said, not looking at her.  
Rose rolled her eyes and left in a huff, closing the door behind her.  
"You sure you want to do this?" Asked the Doctor.  
"I have to. Otherwise this entire planet will be in danger of being converted."  
"You don't have to do this." He said looking into his daughters eyes. "I can go on my own."  
Roxanne shook her head. "No way, I need to end this. If I don't confront this I'll just keep running away from it for the rest of my life. I'm going with you and that's final."  
The Doctor nodded and gave Roxanne a hug.  
"See you tomorrow then."  
Roxanne nodded and closed the door behind him as he left, she had some serious planning to do.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven.

The sun rose high above Torchwood Barracks, chasing away the evening shadows and bathing the compound in a golden glow or the frost morning air.  
Roxanne stirred beneath the thin grey sheets that covered her bed, she pulled them from over her head and yawned.  
Shaking herself free of the tangled sheets she got out of bed, pulled the straps on her crop top back onto her shoulders, pulled her boxer shorts from round her stomach and went over to the wardrobe and started sorting out her combat fatigues for the day.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." She said as she sat at her desk and started to clear some of the clutter from it, placing files in draws and scraps of paper in the bin.  
A young man in a chefs uniform entered carrying a rather appetising looking fried breakfast and a morning paper.  
"Morning Captain." Smiled the young man enthusiastically.  
"How can you be so cheerful at this time of morning Dan?" Yawned Roxanne.  
Dan smiled and shook his head, his shaggy blonde pony tail swished across his back. "I'm used to it. Nice boxers."  
Roxanne laughed. "Yeah well, they're comfortable for sleeping in."  
"Another attacks made the headlines." Said Dan as he placed the tray on the table and handed over the morning paper.  
Roxanne shook her head frustrated. "That's the third one this week."  
She took the paper from Dan and unfolded it studying the headline.  
Dan poured Roxanne a cup of tea and took a knife and fork from his pocket.  
"Thanks," Smiled Roxanne as she picked up a slice of toast and munched on it as she read the column describing the headline.  
"No training today?"  
"Yeah, just on special ops today is all."  
"Ah right, well I'll leave you to it."  
"Bye."  
Dan left the room closing the door behind him.  
Roxanne smiled and shook her head. Dan was a sweet guy, if a bit annoying. He was like a stray dog that took a shine to you becuase you fed it and gave it a bit of attention, apart from that he was good to talk to.  
Roxanne finished her breakfast and left the tray with the plate and cutlery outside the door in its usual spot before getting dressed and heading down to the quartermasters office to meet the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor and Rose were already outside the quartermasters office waiting for Roxanne to turn up.  
Rose stood leaning against the wall looking rather unimpressed.  
"Why do I have to do this?" She groaned.  
"Don't start," Moaned the Doctor rubbing his eyes, he hadn't slept much that night.  
"Roxanne's my daughter and I trust her with my life."  
Rose kept her snide comments to herself, she didn't like Roxanne at all as far as Rose was concerned she was a threat to her. She hadn't thought of a good excuse why but she was hoping that when the time came for them to leave Roxanne wouldn't be coming with them.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, ever since Rose had unexplainably returned from the parallel universe for a third time she'd clung to him like an infant to their parent, he didn't understand why it wasn't like Rose at all. In the end he just put it down to the trauma of losing him and finding him again so many times.  
"Oh good you're here."  
The Doctor and Rose turned to see Roxanne approach, dressed in her combat fatigues and black beret, her hair was tied back in a tight bun. She too looked as if she hadn't had much sleep.  
"Come with me then." She said as she led the Doctor and Rose into the quartermasters office.  
The quartermasters office was a large storeroom full of shelves and cabinets filled to bursting with clothing, equipment and bedding. At the back was another door, however this one was metal and had several padlocks and bolts on it with a large black sign displaying red writing which read "ARMOURY. NO UNAUTHORISED ACCESS."  
"Hey Lucy, you in here?" Yelled Roxanne as she walked up to a waist high wooden wall and peered through a gap where a wooden shutter normally came down if no one was around. The door to the left that led into the store room was unlocked.  
A young muscular red-haired woman with dark brown eyes appeared from the armoury.  
"Ah Captain Jewra, right on schedule I see."  
Roxanne smiled.  
"Private Tyler is here to collect her things and be assigned to a barrack block."  
"Do you have her file?"  
Roxanne handed over a black folder, Lucy took it from her and studied it with an unreadable expression.  
"Okay," She said as she put it in a drawer beneath her desk and went to the far shelves near the armoury, picking up various items.  
"You're all set Tyler." She plonked the pile of bedding and clothes in an uncerimonious pile on the desk and then handed Rose a clipboard and pen.  
"You need to sign for it all and return it when you leave."  
Rose didn't bother to argue, she obidiently sighned the paper and picked up her things struggling to carry them.  
"Corporal Naylor will show you to your room."  
"Who's Corporal Naylor?" Asked Rose.  
"Wait outside and she'll take you with the other troops."  
Rose shrugged and went outside.  
"Will there be anything else?" Asked Lucy.  
"No thanks." Smiled Roxanne.  
Lucy nodded and saluted. Roxanne returned the gesture and left, followed by the Doctor.

Several more men and women in civillian clothing had started to queue outside the quartermasters office, each one entered and returned with a pile of clothes and bedding and started to form a squad of three ranks, including Rose who was still struggling to keep hold of her pile.  
"Will she be okay?" Asked the Doctor nodding to Rose.  
"Yeah she'll be fine." Smirked Roxanne knowing full well that the Physical Training Instructor Sergeant McCallum was one of the most foul tempered soldiers on the camp.  
"Come on lets get this over with."  
They headed away from the quartermasters office and down the main road into the barracks towards the guardhouse.  
Andrew was on duty with another older soldier, he stared incredulously as he saw Roxanne and the Doctor approach.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Andrew, trying to keep his voiec calm and level.  
"Orders from Brigadier McDonald, top secret." Said Roxanne as she signed herself and the Doctor as "outgoing troops" in the log book that recorded soldiers entering and leaving the barracks.  
"When will you be back?"  
Roxanne shrugged as Andrew opened the heavy iron gates to let them out. He stared harshly at the Doctor as they left and continued to stare as they followed the stream and headed down the road that led to Chadwick Green.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.

The only sound to be heard as Roxanne and the Doctor walked towards Chadwick Green Barracks was the sound of the stream trickling by at the side of the road.  
Finally breaking the silence the Doctor turned to Roxanne.  
"So how long have you been with Torchwood?"  
Roxanne shrugged and jumped up at an overhanging tree grabbing two ripe juicy apples and throwing one to the Doctor.  
"Since I was eighteen," She took a bite of her apple. "After my mother died I was on my own so I decided to do a bit of travelling, the time and space kind." She grinned as she took another bite from the apple.  
The Doctor smiled and took a bite out of his own apple.  
"Anywhere good?"  
Roxanne rolled her eyes in thought. "Yeah, tried tracking you down, failed miserably of course but, met some good friends along the way. Crash landed back on Earth being pulled into the Time War and barely managing to escape without having to regenerate and ended up meeting James, Andrew's son. He found me a life with Torchwood in London and been here ever since, well pretty much stuck with it, my vortex manipultaor broke."  
The Doctor laughed. "Useless things. TARDIS's are way better."  
Roxanne made a face and shook her head trying to surpress her laughter.

Rose and the other new arrivals hadn't had long to settle into their rooms before they had been ordered to get dressed and be ready to be marched down to the assault course.  
The sun was beating down on them from the clear blue sky as they all sat in the shade of the trees staring in fear at the immense assault course before them.  
"Thirty obstacles long, a true test of a soldiers ability." Said a tall well built soldier at the front of the congregation, his harsh green eyes staring through each of the recruits.  
"So who'd like to volunteer first?"  
One brave young man raised his hand.  
"Good lad, anyone else?"  
A few more hands were raised.  
"You there blondie!" Yelled the Sergeant.  
Rose squeaked in fear as everyone turned to look at her.  
"You want to volunteer for the first group?"  
Rose gulper nervously. "I thought it was meant to be an assault course, not _the krypton factor_!"  
The troops laughed.  
"You couch potato!" Snapped the Sergeant. "We may have taken notes from that program but this is over ten obstacles longer...so just for your ignorance, you can join the first group!"  
"Y-Yes Sergeant." She stammered as she got to her feet and joined the other three recruits for a safety briefing.  
"I hope Roxanne's giving the Doctor a hard time." She muttered to herself.

The huge rusted iron gates of Chadwick Green Barracks loomed into view.  
"Well this is it." Said Roxanne, hestitating slightly as she lookiedthrough the bars at the derelict buildings.  
"You sure about this?" Asked the Doctor.  
Roxanne drew a deep breath. "Definetly, come on."  
They pushed open the rusty gates with a loud metallic screech and cautiously entered the barracks.  
They slowly walked up the weed ridden cracked path, the only sounds to be heard throughout the barracks were their footsteps and the wind blowing through the trees.  
The guardhouse was dark and dusty, cracks in the brickwork showed through clear as day.  
The Doctor stuck close to Roxanne as they made their way down the main road towards what he guessed was the old parade square, the layout here was similar to Torchwood.  
Abandoned rusted vehicles and weapons were strewn around the place, giving it an eerie old war zone feel.  
The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked around, Roxanne hadn't noticed so she just carried on walking down the road until she realised that she could only hear her own footfalls and that her was no longer at her side.  
Turning his eyes skyward the Doctor noticed faint black smoke floating into the air from a large metal chimney behind the ruined building to his left. As he walked over and rubbed the moss riddled window with the sleeve of his brown overcoat before peering through the window into the darkness beyond, he also noticed small curls of smoke coming through the windows.  
"Roxanne over here." He called.  
Roxanne spun round and came running.  
"What is it?" She asked, leaning on his shoulders, as she also looked through the grubby cracked windows.  
"There's smoke coming from this vuilding, any ideas?"  
Roxanne nodded and stood back up straight. "Old crematorium, it was supposed to have been de-commisioned when the barracks were declared unsafe."  
"Can we get in?"  
"Not through the doors, they're blocked from the inside."  
She looked up and notcied the window was smashed in, the gap was wide enough for her and the Doctor to crawl through though if they could reach it.  
"I know how we can though." She smiled.

Rose struggled to get a grip on the slippery rope that would carry her across the water pit onto a sand bank on the other side.  
"Come on Tyler just jump!" Yelled the sergeant.  
Rose jumped and screamed as she crashed into the icy water.  
"Get a move on we're not getting any younger!"  
Rose dragged herself from the water and struggled to climb the cargo net, her soaking wet boots squelched as she ran across the wooden boards towards an S-shaped obstacle made of wooden poles.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She yelled.  
"Shag it you stupid bimbo!" Yelled the sergeant. "Roll through it!"  
Rose slid into the obstacle and rolled roughly through the bend, bumping and brusing herself on the way down.  
"Move it, move it, move it!" Yelled the angry sergeant.  
Rose staggered forward a few steps and collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
The sergeant shook his head in disgust.  
"Hollis, Evans, take this poor excuse for a recruit to Major Angelo's office."  
"Yes Sergeant McCallum." Said the two burly soldiers as they hoisted Rose from the ground and pulled her upright, pulling her arms round their shoulders to steady her.  
"I'm going to kill Roxanne." Snapped Rose under her breath.

The Doctor crouched down and Roxanne climbed onto his shoulders, holding onto his jacket lapels as he stood up and moved as close to the window as he could.  
Roxanne grabbed the ledge of the window, careful not to cut herself and pulled herself into a standing position, swinging her leg over she looked to the floor below her.  
"Give me your hand."  
Roxanne pulled the Doctor up so they both sat astride the broken window frame, swinging her other leg over she jumped and landed with a slight thud on the dusty carpet below them, closely follwed by the Doctor.  
"Man it's dark in here, you got a torch?" Question Roxanne.  
"Erm...hang on..." The Doctor fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a pen torch.  
"Perfect." Smiled Roxanne. "Let's see what's happening in here."

Rose sat shivering under a towel in the spacious medical office.  
Major Angelo was an old soldier, the sort of grandfatherly type man that wouldn't know how to tell you off even if he tried, a lot nicer than Sergeant McCallum.  
"So Miss Tyler," He said as he looked at her medical file. "What went wrong today?"  
"I'm not that used to assault courses." Admitted Rose.  
Major Angelo laughed. "Yet your medical record says your fit and have high stamina levels."  
"Yeah well that's Roxanne's fault she probably faked it."  
"Sorry?"  
"Oh I erm, I mean Captain Jewra."  
"Ah yes Roxanne, Torchwood's first alien recruit. Sixteen years service."  
He pulled out a black file and opened it, flicking through the pages and nodding.  
"Six months in recovery for an injury to her right arm and a further year under observation for severe post traumatic stress."  
Rose's harsh opinion of Roxanne soon withered. "Is that why she's so...foul tempered?"  
Major Angelo nodded. "Yes, that and she's over five hundred years old. Time has taken its toll on her. She's lived longer than any human, outlived all her friends and watched them die as she continues to live."  
"Just like the Doctor." Muttered Rose.  
"Who?"  
"The Doctor, he's her father."  
Major Angelo's withered grey brow furrowed. "She said she was an orphan.  
"Yeah she thought she was, her mother told her he was dead, but she was mistaken."  
"So this "Doctor" he's her father?"  
"Yeah a Time Lord." Said Rose, wondering why the old man was asking so many questions.  
Major Angelo nodded. "That would explain why Roxanne has two hearts and regenerates. I never could work that out." He smiled and laughed quietly to himself as he wrote on Roxanne's medical file.  
"Now then, as for you my dear." He said as he started to write in Rose's file. "I'm going to suggest some gentle exercise and a healthy diet, according to Roxanne you eat far too many chips."  
"Cheeky bitch!" Gasped Rose.  
Major Angelo laughed. "Go on, get changed before you catch your death."  
Rose smiled and nodded, she jumped off the examination table and headed back to her barrack block.

The crematorium was thick with dust, the small curls of dim black smoke filled the room, escaping through the window.  
The seating blocks were thick with dust and moss, the eulogy stand was broken and knocked over. The regal blue curtains were ripped, dusty and moth eaten, the outside of the incinerator cover was broken and smoke was curling through the small gap.  
"No wonder the bodies were never found." Snarled Roxanne. "They were piled into the incinerator and destroyed."  
Suddenly a scream broke the eerie silence, making Roxanne and the Doctor jump and grab eachother in shock.  
"What the hell was that?" Asked the Doctor.  
"It came from the incinerator."Said Roxanne rushing to the small gap and trying to fan away the smoke so she could have a look.  
"Have you still got that torch? I can't see a damned thing."  
"Yeah sure." The Doctor leaned on Roxanne's shoulders and shone the torch through the small gap.  
The sight that greeted them was horrific.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.

Rose's next lesson was much more relaxed, she and the other recruits sat in a nice warm classroom with comfortable chairs.  
"Okay then boys and girls." Said a voice from the door, Rose recognised it instantly as Mark Carter, one of the soldiers from the guardhouse earlier on that morning.  
"Welcome to pyshcic training. This is probably the toughest mental training you'll ever face so pay attention."  
Rose smiled to herself, this would be easier than a walk in the park...wouldn't it?

Through the smoky air of the crematorium Roxanne and the Doctor were horrified to discover the extent of the cybermen's murderous ways.  
A pile charred human bones and the smell of burnt flesh greeted them as the looked into the incinerator, then the most horrifying sight of all met their eyes.  
A half cremated human body, charred black with no arms or legs was half buried by the bones. The worst part was that it was where the scream had come from which meant the victim was still alive.  
"Stand back." Said Roxanne pulling the Doctor aside.  
She raised her right fist and smashed the wooden wooden door through, before removing her beret and diving into the incinerator.  
"Roxanne be carefull!" Yelled the Doctor grabbing her by her belt and pulling her back.  
"Hang on I've nearly got them." He voice echoed back through the incinerator. "Okay, pull me out."  
The Doctor pulled a blackened Roxanne from the incinerator, she shook herself down.  
"You okay?" He asked as he handed her her beret.  
"Yeah just gonna need a damed good shower tonight." She remarked as she brushed soot from her hair.  
The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and switched it one, the bright blue bulb hummed as he examined the corpse.  
"How the hell did they survive the cremation process?" Said Roxanne.  
The Doctor shrugged. "You did say the incinerator had been decomissioned so maybe the cybermen tried to re-comission it and did a botched job."  
Suddenly the body screamed and started screaming, making the Doctor and Roxanne jump back and crash to the floor.  
"No, please, please don't somebody help me!" The scream was distinctly female.  
"Look at me calm down." Said Roxanne jumping up and grabbing the females remains.  
"Please don't!"  
"Hey, calm down, my name's Roxanne I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
"Roxanne?" Tears became visible in the haunted dark brown eyes, streaming down the burnt cheeks.  
"Roxanne Jewra of Torchwood?"  
The Doctor stood beside Roxanne and looked over her shoulder.  
Roxanne's eyes went wide in horror.  
"No, no you can't be!" She staggered back her hands on her head, she was shaking.  
"Where are my mum and dad? I don't want them to see me like this."  
"You know who it is?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Amy Carter." Choked Roxanne. "Mark and Diane's daughter."

"Okay guys and girls. Concentrate hard, visualise your thoughts on the paper."  
Rose closed her eyes and thought hard, phsycic training was a lot harder than it seemed.  
"Okay lets see what you got." Said Mark. "Tyler lets see how you've done."  
He looked at Rose's psychic paper and nodded at the faint letters that formed her name.  
"Not bad, concentrate a little harder."  
Rose smiled, at least she wasn't getting told off for getting it wrong.  
"Remember," Said Mark. "Concentration is the key, train your mind to link with the paper."  
"Yes Master Yoda!" Called one of the recruits, resulting in an outburst of laughter.  
"Haha, go five minute break, outside get some fresh air."  
The classroom slowly emptied and Rose decided to approach Mark.  
"Erm do you know where Roxanne, I mean Captain Jewra and the Doctor are today?"  
Mark shrugged. "No idea mate, I know that they're off site today but I don't know where or why."  
Rose nodded and smiled worriedly.  
She left the classroom and sat outside on the grass, fiddling with her beret. Why had the Doctor and Roxanne gone off without her?

"My names the Doctor can you tell me what happened here?"  
Amy shook her head. "They're dead, they're all dead."  
"She's too traumatised." Said Roxanne. "I doubt she'll be any help."  
"Unless..." The Doctor turned back to Amy.  
"Amy, listen to me, I need to know what happened here. I'm going to read your mind, this won't hurt I promise."  
Amy nodded nervously as the Doctor reached out and put his hands on her head, his fingertips on getnly touching her temples as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Amy and her friends were sat on the grass near the assault course, it was coming to the end of the cadets annual two week summer camp and the assault course competition for the junior cadets was well underway.  
Suddenly huge metal men came striding across the assault course, cannons appeared from hidden panels on their right arms as they fired bolts of red energy and smashed their way through the assault course to the cadets.  
"Get out of here!" Yelled one of the adult instructors to the cadets before one of the cybermen reached out and grabbed his shoulder, electrocuting him in a flash of blue lightning.  
Amy and her friends ran in blind panic towards Torchwood Barracks, hoping to get through the derelict buildings of Chadwick Green.  
However their efforts were in vain, the cybermen caught up with them and took them prisoner.  
The cybermen then proceeded to scan the prisoners, separating them into two groups, the ones with strong psychic abilities were to be killed as they would put up too much resistance when upgraded and the ones with weak psychic abilites were to be upgraded. Amy and four other cadets were taken by the cybermen to the old crematorium.  
"You will enter." Demanded one of the cybermen that had brought them there.  
"We can't." Protested one of the young boys.  
"You will enter." Repeated the cyberman, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him roughly into the incinerator.  
"Maybe it wont work." Said Amy trying to keep her hopes up as she and the other three cadets crawled into the claustrophobic space.  
However their hopes were shattered as the metal door slammed shut on them and the low crackling and rumbling sound of the incinerator starting up filled the small space.  
"Oh God this is it we're going to die!" Screamed Amy as the flames from the floor and ceiling engulfed them.

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

The Doctor removed his hands from Amy's head and stood back, shaking his head angrily.  
Roxanne looked at him concerned.  
"Please just tell my parents I love them." Cried Amy.  
"No, no way." Snarled Roxanne. "We're getting you out of here, we'll build you artificial limbs, you can be ret-conned..."  
"No, I just want to die, no amount of ret-con can help me."  
Roxanne angrily kicked the wall. "I won't do it."  
"Please," Begged Amy. "Please Roxanne, please."  
The Doctor put his hands on Roxanne's trembling shoulders.  
"I'm sorry."  
"She can be saved though." Shouted Roxanne angrily.  
The Doctor pulled Roxanne close and held her against him. "Not if she doesn't want to."  
He looked at Amy, he knew it was hard for Roxanne to accept that everyone she knew and loved would eventually die and leave her. He had to endure the same thing but knowing how she felt never made it any easier.  
"Please, do it for my parents so they can finally grieve for me."  
Roxanne pulled away from the Doctor and walked up to Amy.  
"Are you absolutely sure about this?" She questioned. "Once the shot is fired there's no going back."  
"Just do it." She sobbed.  
Roxanne took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the cannon on her right arm clicked into place.  
"Roxanne..." Said Amy suddenly.  
Roxanne's eyes shot open. "Yeah?"  
"Thankyou."  
Roxanne nodded and closed her eyes tight, gritting her teeth as she pressed the cannon against Amy's head, killing her instantly.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen.

Roxanne and the Doctor left the crematorium, not looking back as they headed further into the barracks.  
Pulling her beret roughly back onto her head Roxanne strode off purposefully with a look of anger burning in her eyes.  
"We'll check the NAAFI next, but we'll have to split up when it comes to the accommodation blocks"  
The Doctor stopped her and pulled her round to face him.  
"Roxanne," He swallowed hard as he saw the redness in her eyes from fighting back tears. "It wasn't your fault, she didn't want to be saved there wasn't anything you could've done"  
Roxanne snorted and pulled away walking away and kicking down the NAAFI door. "So what am I supposed to tell Diana and Mark? "Sorry guys, Amy's dead, I killed her?" Get real"  
The Doctor shook his head angrilly and followed Roxanne into the NAAFI, squinting through the dust at the broken overturned tables and chairs.  
"Tell them the truth. Amy wanted you to end her life, they have to understand that"  
"No you don't understand." Snarled Roxanne as she went behind the counter and squatted out of view, checking for any traces of the cybermen having being there. "I promised Mark and Diane that I would find Amy alive and bring her back to Torchwood"  
Leaving the ruined building she strode towards the accommodation blocks.

"Oi!" Yelled a voice that made Rose jump.  
"Get a move on, your sections leaving without you"  
Rose looked through the bushes, not relaising that her section had gotten up from their hiding place and were moving on.  
"No one said anything." She protested.  
"Didn't you feel me kicking you foot?" Questioned one of the other recruits.  
Rose shook her head.  
Sergeant Green tutted angrilly.  
"Tyler, a word"  
Rose got up, she was covered in grass and her face was smudged brown and green with camoflage cream.  
"What exactly is your problem?" Asked Andrew.  
"It's the Doctor." She admitted.  
Andrew laughed unsympathetically. "Didums. Get over it"  
"But he and Roxanne have left the barracks for the day and I don't know why"  
"Big deal." Said Andrew. "I saw them leave this morning. They'll be back later"  
With that he turned his back and walked back to the training squad.  
Rose sighed and followed him, life as a soldier just wasn't for her.

As they approached the accommodation blocks Roxanne's mood hadn't improved.  
She remained stone faced and silent as they approached the first derelict accommodation block.  
Roxanne's arm cannon clicked into place as she kicked in the door, splintering the wood.  
"We'll have to split up." Said Roxanne icily as they stepped into the dusty entrance hall. "I'll check upstairs"  
The Doctor nodded and headed down a corridor to the left, he'd given up trying to get Roxanne to see that killing Amy was a mercy killing and not murder.  
Entering one of the rooms to the left, the Doctor looked around, overturned drawers and a table lay broken and scattered in spinters, the metal bunk beds were bent out of shape and bits of metal springs were stuck up at angles and bent of out of shape.  
Exiting the room he tried the next one.  
Upstairs Roxanne kicked down the wooden door and stealthly moved through the wreckage, keeping her eyes open at all times for hidden booby traps or ambushes.  
"Straight in, straight out." She remembered being a young recruit when her comanding officer had given her that useful piece of advice.  
Exiting the room Roxanne kicked the next door down and froze with fright.

Back at Torchwood Barracks, Rose arrived back at the accommodation blocks, she was covered in mud as she pulled off her combat fatigues and threw them into a pile by her bed raiding the locker next to her bunk for her best drill dress.  
"Oh man I am drenched." Said an unkown voice.  
Rose spun round as, well she supposed they were her room mates, walked in and started raiding their lockers for their own best drill uniform.  
They were twins by the look of them, pretty young things, dark skinned, silky black hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Fieldcraft?" Asked Rose with a smile.  
The twins looked at her and smiled. "Yep, Sergeant Green"  
Rose nodded and laughed. "Yep, I can't understand what his problem is"  
The twins looked at eachother. "What don't you know? He's a survivor of Canary Wharf"  
Rose tried to look surprised, she already knew of course but she didn't want them to know that.  
"So what's your name"  
"Rose Tyler, you"  
"I'm Aleesha and this is my twin sister Kalee"  
Rose smiled and continued rumaging through her locker.  
"You think we have time for a shower?" Asked Aleesha.  
"Of course silly, Sergeant McCallum did say get cleaned up, have lunch and then report to the drill square"  
Rose's face fell. "Did you say Sergeant McCallum"  
"Yeah, he does physical training and drill"  
Rose nodded and turned back to her locker, cursing under her breath.

Downstairs the Doctor heard a terrified scream from above him followed by the sound of running feet.  
Exiting the room he was searching he arrived back in the entrance foyer just intime to see Roxanne running down the stairs followed by the sound of heavy metal footsteps behind her.  
"Don't just stand there like a twat, RUN!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the building.  
"No need to ask what you found." He remarked as the pair ran across the abandoned parade square followed by a huge metal cyberman.  
Roxanne turned to look back. "Shit, it's still behind us, we're gonna have to split up"  
"No way, I'm not leaving you." Snapped the Doctor.  
"No choice, it can only follow one of us." Reasoned Roxanne. "Go left towards round the building and back towards the main road, I'll go right and meet you at the guardhouse"  
The Doctor nodded reluctantly as the pair of them split up.  
Unfortunately for the Doctor, the cyberman had decided to follow him, completely ignoring Roxanne.  
Hearing the sound of metal footsteps growing fainter Roxanne risked a glance backwards to see the Doctor disappear round the side of the accommodation block closely followed by the cyberman.  
Taking a deep breath Roxanne turned back and ran after them, hiding behind the building she aimer her cannon and fired off two shots, narrowly missing the cybermans lower back but causing enough noise to make the thing turn round and see her, giving her father a chance to get further away from it.  
"Come on then you fucking murderous freak!" Yelled Roxanne angrilly.  
"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough"  
The cybermen raised its right arm, a cannon identical to Roxanne's appearing from a concealed panel.  
"Come on then freakshow!" Yelled Roxanne emerging from her hiding place.  
The Doctor, who had dived into the some bushes as soon as the cybermans back was turned cautiously peered out from his hiding place to see the cyberman march off after Roxanne.  
"Oh no, no, no!" He yelled angrily as he ran out of the bushes and followed as the cyberman chased Roxanne back towards the crematorium.  
"Roxanne don't!" He yelled, but he was too late, Roxanne had scrambled up the side of the NAAFI wall and onto the roof.  
"Come on then!" She yelled back at the cyberman, taunting it.  
The cyberman raised its cannon and fired off several shots, missing Roxanne but managing to knock her off balance so she plumetted to the hard concrete below, landing in a very undignified tangled heap.  
"NO!" Yelled the Doctor as the cyberman advanced on her, its right arm outstretched ready to electrocute her.  
Frantically, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took aim.  
Sparks flew from the cybermans right arm as it once again turned its attention to the Doctor, marching towards him.  
Roxanne groggily shook her head and raised her right arm, taking aim she fired off a single shot, blowing the cybermans head off.  
The headless body slumped forward to its knees and collapsed in a dead heap.  
The Doctor ran over to Roxanne and pulled her to her knees. "Are you okay?" He asked, checking her over.  
"Apart from a bit of concussion and a few bumps and bruises I think so."  
She struggled to stand, falling staright back down, luckily the Doctor caught her.  
"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He said, pulling her arm round his shoulder and putting his free arm round her waist to steady her.  
Unbeknown to the pair, a man in a black suit watched them from the shadows of the midday sun, smiling evilly as he watched them retreat back to the safety of Torchwood Barracks.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen.

Rose exited the cookhouse in a much better mood.  
She felt a lot fresher having had a shower and a nice hot plate of fish and chips, yet as she walked towards the direction of the NAAFI to buy some chocolate for afters her mood soured.  
Heading up the main road from the guardhouse escorted by soldiers wearing medical brazzards was a young female soldier with a cybernetic arm, she was barely able to stand, let alone walk.  
"Oh my God!" Gasped Rose as she approached the soldiers helping Roxanne.  
"Roxanne are you okay? What happened? Where's the Doctor?"  
Roxanne raised her head groggily and gave Rose a foul look for asking so many questions at once.  
"To answer your questions in ascending order, I've felt better, a cyberman attack and he's behind me."  
Rose looked up and saw the Doctor approach, she ran to him and grabbed him in a tight hug, feeling worried when he only half heatedly hugged her back and brushed her gently aside as he followed the other soldiers and Roxanne.  
"What the hell happened?" Yelled another voice.  
Rose turned to see Anthony come running down the road and stare in shock at the state Roxanne was in.  
"Cyberman attack." Said Rose numbly, still reeling from the brush off she had recieved from the Doctor.  
Anthony's eyes widened. "What? You mean she actually went there looking for the cybermen?"  
Rose shrugged and walked away, following the medical convoy.

Major Angelo was sat in the medical office enjoying a cup of coffee and reading one of his favourite books when he was disturbed by a knock at the door, tutting he put his book down and opened the door, his eyes widened in shock as two soldiers carried in an unconcious Roxanne.  
"Good lord, is that Captain Jewra?" He gasped motioning to the examination table.  
"Roxanne!" Yelled Anthony as he burst into the room. "Is she going to be okay? what happened?"  
"Lieutenant Green, some dignity please." Said Major Angelo looking rather offended.  
"Sorry Sir." Said the young offcier sheepishly.  
The Doctor entered the room and stood in the corner, silently watching as Major Angelo leaned over Roxanne and began his examination.  
"Roxanne can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear Sir." Groaned Roxanne as she sat up groggily and rubbed her head, wincing in pain.  
The Doctor and Anthony both breathed a sigh of relief.  
Major Angelo smiled. "Good lass. How are you feeling?"  
Roxanne managed a weak smirk. "Like I've been boxing with a Slitheen and lost."  
"I'm so glad you're okay I thought I'd lost you." Anthony laughed and ran up to her, grabbing her in a tight hug, causing her to yell out in pain and push him away.  
"Lieutenant Green, control yourself or I shall have you removed!" Snapped Major Angelo.  
"Where's my father?" Said Roxanne rubbing her sore ribs.  
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Smiled the Doctor approaching from the corner and gently hugging her.  
Roxanne hugged him and smiled. "Where have I heard that before?"  
Major Angelo nodded and muttered to himself. "May I ask how you sustained such injuries?"  
Roxanne let go of the Doctor and swallowed hard, feeling small under the senior officers gaze.  
"Chadwick Green Sir," She said quietly, wincing at the reaction she got from Anthony.  
"The abandoned barracks? Roxy have you completely lost the plot? you could've been killed!"  
Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You see this is the reason Brigadier McDonald gave this mission to me alone and told me to keep it to myself."  
"That may be so." Said Major Angelo as he pushed an icepack onto Roxanne's skull, causing her to wince. "However, Brigader McDonald shouldn't have sent you there at all, if there are indeed alien threats down there it should be observed by sending in a surviellance unit not soldiers."  
Roxanne didn't say anything. "Yeah well, my father and I have had trouble with the cybermen before..."  
"Yeah and look what happened." Snapped Anthony. "You nearly got converted and had to spend a lot of time in recovery."  
Roxanne gritted her teeth and turned to Anthony. "Thankyou for reminding me."  
"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.  
"Anyway, stay off training for the rest of the day and if you don't feel at your best come back and see me imediately."  
"Yes Sir." Said Roxanne as she jumped off the examination table and walked from the room, followed by the Doctor and Anthony.

Rose jumped up from her seat outside Major Angelo's office as Roxanne limped out closely followed by Anthony and the Doctor.  
"I need to speak to Brigadier McDonald." Said Roxanne more to herself than anyone else. "He needs to know what we've found."  
The Doctor dashed round infront of her and stopped her. "Not like this, you need to calm down first."  
Roxanne raised her eyebrows. "No way, he needs to know immediately."  
She stumbled again as she tried to walk off, holding her head in her hands.  
"Point proven." Said the Doctor as he scoped her up in his arms and carried her back to her office.  
Rose followed, but remained silent. She wasn't prepared in any way to risk being on the recieving end of Roxanne's anger.  
Reaching the offciers accommodation the Doctor put Roxanne down and watched her limp to her desk, she sat down and rested her head on her hands.  
"Haven't you got training to go to?" She asked rather annoyed and looking in Rose's direction.  
Rose looked at the Doctor for an alibi to try and get out of going back to the rest of the recruits, but he simply raised his eyebrows.  
Disheartened Rose left the room.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Rose paused on the gangway for a moment and sighed, she leaned back on the wall and held her head in her hands.  
The sooner her and the Doctor were away from Torchwood and Roxanne, the better. Although it probably wouldn't work like that, now the Doctor had found his daughter he probably wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
Shaking her head in frustration she walked along the gangway and down the stairs towards the training field.

Roxanne gulped down a tumbler of whiskey and slammed the empty crystal glass down on her desk, breathing heavily.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she stood up and straightened her beret on her head.  
"Are you coming?" She asked steely.  
The Doctor nodded but didn't speak.  
Roxanne eyed him suspiciously.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you sure you can handle this?" Asked the Doctor coldly.  
Roxanne raised an eyebrow.  
"Handle what?"  
"This, Torchwood, the cybermen...killing your friends daughter."  
Roxanne flinched and looked away. "Maybe someday I might come to terms with it. Now are we going or not?"  
The Doctor nodded and followed her from the office.

Brigadier McDonald was sat behind his desk studying some reports when there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter." He said without looking up.  
Roxanne marched in and halted at the desk, saluting her senior officer.  
"Ah Captain." He said finally looking up.  
The Doctor entered and stood next to Roxanne.  
"So what have you to report?"  
"There were cybermen down there." Said Roxanne. "We only found one but we managed to neutralize it..."  
She paused and drew a deep breath.  
"We also found out what happened to the unaccounted for cadets and officers."  
Brigadier McDonald looked at her with worried eyes.  
"The crematorium, they incinerated the bodies." Roxanne looked away unable to meet the brigadiers shocked gaze.  
"I...I also found Corporals Mark and Diana Carters daughter Amy, she was barely alive...I had to..."  
Roxanne's voice cracked and she shuddered violently.  
The Doctor looked at her sympathetically and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
Brigadier McDonald stood from his desk and took Roxanne by the hand leading her to a seat near his desk and sitting her down, he looked into her eyes.  
"Look at me Captain, did she ask you to...end her life?"  
"She did." Said the Doctor, Roxanne was too upset to speak.  
The brigadier nodded. "Then you did the right thing, you've nothing to feel guilty for."  
"How am I going to tell them though?"  
"When the time is right, you'll know. You're a good soldier and an asset to Torchwood, I know you'll do the right thing."  
Sitting back at his desk the brigadier looked at the Doctor.  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
The Doctor sighed and shook his head.  
"There's bound to be more than one cyberman there, but for now I suggest we keep it quiet until we know the full extent of what we're dealing with."  
"What about the danger to Roxanne?" Asked the brigadier.  
Roxanne looked up in alarm suddenly remembering. "Leuitenant Green still hasn't finished perfecting Project Silver."  
The Doctor swallowed hard, he remembered when Roxanne had nearly been taken over by her cybernetic arm all too well.  
"We can't risk it." Said Roxanne. "If this thing takes over me again I could kill everyone."  
The Doctor shook his head. "I won't let that happen, I promise."

Later that afternoon Rose was surprised to see the Doctor and Rose appear on the grassy bank near where she was having a fieldcraft lesson.  
She smiled and waved, they waved back.  
The training officer came out and began his briefing.  
The Doctor took off his long brown coat and laid it out on the grass before laying down on it, Roxanne laid next to him and put her hands behind her head.  
"So what is Project Silver?" Asked the Doctor, closing his eyes.  
"Sorry confidential." Said Roxanne."  
"Typical." Tutted the Doctor.  
Roxanne laughed and opened her eyes looking at him.  
"You remember we used to do this all the time when I was younger."  
The Doctor smiled at the memory.  
"Yeah, always banging on about how when you were older you wanted to see what was out there."  
Roxanne sat up and looked at him, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"Now look at you, all grown up, following in your old man's footsteps...well so to speak."  
Roxanne smirked and shook her head. "I only defend Earth not the whole universe."  
A moments silence passed before Roxanne turned away and looked at the troops fielcraft lesson down below.  
"My God Rose's bivvy's more lopsided than when I did my first attempt!"  
The Doctor just laughed.  
"Fancy going down there?"  
The Doctor rolled his eyes thoughtfully.  
"Come on then." He laughed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

By the time afternoon turned to evening Roxanne was feeling a lot better, her headache had gone and the aching all over her body had finally subsided.  
"Anthony!" She called spotting him stood outside the NAAFI.  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" He smiled, hugging her gently.  
"A lot better thanks, back to normal by tomorrow I hope."  
Anthony smiled and held her at arms length, his face soon growing serious as he saw the worried look in her eyes.  
"Roxy, what's wrong?" He asked seriously.  
Roxanne bit her lip nervously and led him into the deserted bar room.  
"Project Silver." She said calmly.  
Anthony sighed and shook his head. "It's still not ready."  
Roxanne turned away and cursed.  
"I'm sorry Roxy, I'm trying I really am."  
"How much longer?" She asked sounding half worried, half angry.  
"A day, two at the most, I'm almost there. Just trust me I'm almost there."  
Roxanne smiled and rubbed his shoulder.  
"I trust you completely you know I do."  
Anthony smiled. "So what are you doing now?"  
"Meeting Rose and my dad."  
Anthony nodded. "I'll see you later then if you fancy joining me for a drink."  
"Maybe, I'll see you later."  
She waved him away as she headed towards the female accommodation blocks, leaving Anthony stood watching her with a worried look on his face. He sighed deeply and headed towards the officers accommodation blocks, he had some urgent business to attend to.

Roxanne waited patiently for Rose outside the soldiers accommodation, a small smile crossed her face as she appeared.  
"Thanks for the training tips today." Smiled Rose as they headed towards the officers accommodation blocks.  
"Well I couldn't sit back and let you struggle all the time." Smirked Roxanne evilly.  
"Where's the Doctor?"  
"He's around somewhere, Brigadier McDonald probably hasn't finished taking him through the safety protocols of the barracks yet, it can take quite a while."  
Rose shrugged but didn't say anything else as they made their way up the steel steps and along the gangway towards Roxanne's living quarters.  
As they entered Roxanne headed straight to her wardrobe to sort out her uniform for the next days training.  
Rose looked at a gold framed photo on Roxanne's desk, it showed Roxanne and three other people sat infront of a tent smiling for the camera.  
"Who are these people?" She asked.  
Roxanne smiled as she picked up a bottle of whiskey and two crystal glass tumblers.  
"Old friends of mine," She smiled sadly. "They're all dead now though, I used to work at Canary Wharf with them.  
"I'm sorry." Said Rose quietly.  
"It's okay." Said Roxanne, handing Rose one of the tumblers.  
"Roxanne, how come you drink so much whiskey?"  
Roxanne laughed. "I'm not an alcoholic if that's what you're thinking. Funnily enough it actually works rather nicely as a pain killer. Although age has taken it's toll on my dad, three bottles and he's on his arse."  
Rose laughed and sipped the strong alcohol, her eyes watering as it burned down her throat.  
"So erm," She stammered as she saw Roxanne examining her right arm, tapping the metal and opening hidden panels and examining the wires that connected to bone.  
Roxanne looked up. "Sorry force of habbit." She smiled looking a little embarrased. "I'm always trying to figure out ways of returning my arm to normal, no such luck yet.  
"Can't you just try and regenerate?"  
Roxanne nodded. "Yeah I tried that just before I ended up in recovery, unfortunately it didn't work...I'm stuck with it whether I like it or not."  
Rose looked at her sympathetically.  
Roxanne however looked up and smiled.  
"Anyway I have no idea how long it will be before my dad gets here, so we got a bit of time to kill...so to speak."  
Rose giggled giddily, the small few mouthfuls of whiskey had gone straight to her head.  
At that moment the door opened and the Doctor walked in.  
"Evening all!" He smiled, making Rose jump and fall off her chair.  
Roxanne laughed and shook her head.  
"What?" Asked the Doctor, looking at Rose who hadn't moved from her fallen chair and was just smiling drunkenly up at him.  
"What did you do to her?" He asked indignantly.  
Roxanne looked offended. "I haven't done anything, she only had one mouthfull!"  
Rose giggled and started to sing. "Your combats are crap, your boots are..."  
"I don't think we need to hear the rest of that little rhyme." Smiled Roxanne helping Rose over to her bed and laying the drunken human down.  
The Doctor just sat on the edge of Roxanne's desk and shook his head, he was in for a long night.

However away from the fun and games at Torchwood Barracks, the night masked a much sinsiter plan that was happening down at Chadwick Green as a man in a black suit escorted by two cybermen entered the abandoned derelict science labs.  
He smirked evilly as he looked towards a clutter of machinary that three more cybermen were gathered around.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"This equipment is inefficient." Droned one of the cybermen.  
The man curled his lip impatiently, however this soon disappeared to be replaced by a cruel smile.  
"Not to worry, the Doctor has arrived back on Earth, all we have to do is get rid of those toy soldiers that Torchwood calls an army and we can walk straight in there and take the TARDIS."  
He paused mid speech, his eyes widened for a moment and then an truely evil smile crossed his face.  
"Of course, there is one way I can get the TARDIS and begin the invasion ahead of schedule."  
He gaze turned towards an complex machine that looked like somesort of electrical cannon.  
"Oh why didn't I think of it before? Torchwood has the Doctor's precious companion and she is part cybernetic. Oh this is perfect, activate the Void Cannon."  
"The Void Cannon has proved ineffiecient, it will not work unless it is aimed at the exact place in Torchwood Tower."  
"Fool!" Snarled the man. "Everytime we tried it without Torchwood we registered that the cannon sent out a strong electric signal that called to the cybermen in the void, but also that its power ensalved anyone who is part cybernetic, we could use it to control the Doctor's companion long enough to use her to bring us the TARDIS."  
"The cannon is still inefficient and will only work for a short time."  
"It will be long enough." Snapped the man. "Now do as I command...ACTIVATE THE CANNON!"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

At Torchwood Barracks Roxanne doubled up in pain, clutching her right arm she screamed in pain.  
"Roxanne!" Yelled the Doctor rushing to her side and grabing her as she fell to her knees.  
"It's happening again!" Screamed Roxanne.  
"Fight it!" Yelled the Doctor.  
"What's going on?" Asked Rose groggily raising her head.  
"Rose get out of here!" Screamed Roxanne pushing the Doctor away and slamming herself into the wall, anything to try and stop the pain in her arm.  
"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Asked Rose, her voice shaky.  
"I told you to get her out of here!" Screamed Roxanne slamming herself against the wall again.  
Suddenly Roxanne stood up straight and clenched her fists, she spun round and faced Rose and the Doctor.  
To their horror as she turned to face them her normally ocean blue eyes were now completely black and an evil expression had crossed her features.  
"Oh my God!" Gasped Rose in horror.  
"Rose get out!" Yelled the Doctor.  
Rose didn't hesitate, she ran for the door however Roxanne spun round on her and waved her right arm, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
"You will be upgraded!" Her normal voice mingled with the terrifying mechanical drone of the cybermen as she spoke.  
The Doctor swallowed hard and stepped towards Roxanne.  
"Roxanne please snap out of it!"  
Roxanne turned to face him. "You will open the void, allow the lost cybermen to return."  
"You're not even a full cyberman!" Snapped the Doctor. "Take a look."  
Roxanne cocked her head to one side and walked menacingly towards the wardrobe, looking in the full length mirror that was mounted onto one of the doors.  
"My upgrade is incompletel!" She said. "I must complete it."  
"No!" Yelled the Doctor. "Roxanne you're my daughter, come back to me!"  
Suddenly Roxanne froze and her eyes returned to normal, she looked straight at the Doctor for a split second and then crashed to the floor in a heap.  
"Is she okay?" Gasped Rose as the Doctor rushed to his daughters side and pulled her into his arms.  
The Doctor brushed Roxanne's hair from her face and pulled her head up to face him.  
"She's out for the count, must be an after effect of what's just happened."  
"She can hear everything you're saying." Came a groggy groan.  
"Roxanne!" Gasped Rose with relief.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the Doctor hugging her tightly.  
"How long did it last for this time?" Asked Roxanne in a panic.  
"About five minutes." Said the Doctor, looking worried as Roxanne pushed herself out of his grasp and began pacing the room.  
"This can't keep happening," She yelled, earning a terrified look from Rose.  
"It's getting stronger each time, soon it's going to happen and I won't come back from it."  
Before anyone could speak the silence was broken by the sound of someone from outside calling Roxanne's name.  
Dashing out of the door onto the gangway Roxanne looked over the railings and saw Anthony stood at the bottom.  
"Anthony, what's going on?"  
"Brigadier McDonald just called an emergancy meeting, cybermen have been spotted lurking around the perimiter just behind the ranges."  
Roxanne narrowed her eyes and jumped over the railings landing nimbly next to Anthony, while Rose and the Doctor ran along the gangway and down the stairs.  
"Where's the meeting taking place?" Asked Roxanne, her officer status starting to take over as they marched away from the accommodation blocks.  
"NAAFI," Replied Anthony.  
"How many?"  
"Just the two."  
Roxanne nodded and Anthony turned and stopped her looking at her seriously.  
"What's wrong?"  
Roxanne sighed. "It happened again."  
Anthony smirked and removed a small silver strip of metal from his pocket.  
"Good job I've finally perfected Project Silver."  
"Seriously?"  
Anthony smirked and waved the metal strip at her. "All I need to do is insert this underneath the implant and it will block the signal that causes you to go nuts."  
"Fantastic! Hand it over." Smiled Roxanne as she slid the strip under her arm and nudged it into place.  
"And you're sure it will work?" Asked Rose.  
"Rose I trust Anthony with my life." Said Roxanne, certainty ringing clear in her voice. "It _will _work."

Entering the NAAFI the entire barracks was crowded in, panic had descended among some of the junior ranks and the N.C.O's were struggling to keep control.  
"Captain thank God." Said a young Staff Sergeant who Rose recognised as the soldier who had issued her with her training kit. "We can't calm them down, if Brigadier McDonald comes and sees this chaos..."  
"It's okay Lucy I'll sort it." Said Roxanne as she turned towards the bar and jumped on top of it, stamping her right foot hard on it three times.  
"Alright listen up!" She yelled at the top of her voice.  
The troops were stunned into silence.  
"Sit up!" Yelled Lucy, the silent troops immediately sat bolt upright.  
"Thankyou." Said Roxanne authoritavely as she jumped down off the bar and paced the room infront of the terrified soldiers.  
Her attention turned towards the door as Brigadier McDonald and his aide walked in.  
Roxanne stood to attention and saluted.  
"Torchwood Barracks assembled and awaiting instruction Sir."  
The Brigadier nodded.  
"Thankyou Captain." He turned to the troops. "At ease."  
The soldiers relaxed albeit still tense they did seem calmer.  
"Now then, I have called this emergancy meeting because there have been confirmed cybermen sightings and they need to be stopped. I'm sure I have no need to remind you of the horrific events that transpired recently."  
Muttering broke out among the soldiers and Roxanne gulped as she caught sight of Mark and Diana Carter holding hands and fighting back tears.  
The Doctor and Rose looked at one another and then back at Roxanne who mirrored their concern.  
"Sir may I speak?" Asked Anthony suddenly.  
"What is it lad?"  
"Roxanne it's time." He muttered.  
"No we can't, it'll cause mass panic."  
"We have to."  
Roxanne gulped and nodded reluctantly.  
"Having been appointed science officer, I believe I have a plan of how to defeat the cybermen. Captain Jewra."  
Roxanne reluctantly stepped forward, raised her right arm and allowed the cloaking spell to melt away.  
The gathered soldiers gasped in horror.  
"She's one of them!"  
Roxanne's eyes narrowed and she took a threatening step forward.  
"Silence!" Yelled the Brigadier. "Captain Jewra poses no threat to this barracks, she worked hard to gain your trust and respect and I personally deal with anyone who retracts that. Now Captain Jewra I believe you have a plan?"  
"Indeed Sir." Replied Roxanne.  
"Having had a recent encounter with the cybermen again, I have come to the conclusion that the only way to stop them is to try and manipulate the energy source that powers the arm cannon, I am willing to offer myself as a test subject for this experiment however we will only have a limited amount to work with so we must rely on R.P.G supplies. However I believe we may be able to win this battle."  
Mark Carter stood up and addressed the troops.  
"I agree with the Captain's idea." He fought to keep his voice firm. "Some of us lost children in that horrific incident at Chadwick Green and we need to avange them."  
Roxanne lowered her head guiltily.  
"For Torchwood!" Yelled Mark.  
"For Torchwood!" Yelled the other soldiers in reply.  
"Then Captain Jewra, Leuitenant Green, begin your work."  
Roxanne and Anthony nodded and saluted.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Roxanne watched as Diana and Mark Carter stood outside the NAAFI staring out towards Chadwick Green.  
She sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and faced the the Doctor.  
"You're doing the right thing you know." He said gently.  
"I'm just not sure they'll see it like that."  
Taking a deep breath she approached Mark and Diana.  
"Hey, can I have a word?"  
"Yeah sure." Said Mark. "Back in a moment."  
Diana nodded and watched them walk away.  
"So what's wrong?" Asked Mark.  
"I found Amy." Blurted out Roxanne.  
"What?" Gasped Mark. "Where?"  
Roxanne swallowed hard, guilt overwhelming her.  
"Chadwick Green, the old crematorium. She was..."  
Roxanne shuddered violently and choked back a sob.  
"I killed her, it was what she wanted."  
"What?" Shouted Mark angrilly.  
"I'm sorry!" Yelled Roxanne back.  
"Murderer!" Yelled Mark swinging his fist at Roxanne's head.  
"She wanted to die!" Screamed Roxanne, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ducked Mark's fist and grabbed his head in her hands and touched her fingertips to his temples.  
"I'll prove it!"  
Mark gasped in shock at the contact with Roxanne's hands, a sudden unexplainable calm overcame him as he felt invisible hands push their way into his mind and project terrible images.

_*FLASHBACK*_

The Doctor removed his hands from Amy's head and stood back, shaking his head angrily.  
Roxanne looked at him concerned.  
"Please just tell my parents I love them." Cried Amy.  
"No, no way." Snarled Roxanne. "We're getting you out of here, we'll build you artificial limbs, you can be ret-conned..."  
"No, I just want to die, no amount of ret-con can help me."  
Roxanne angrily kicked the wall. "I won't do it."  
"Please," Begged Amy. "Please Roxanne, please."  
The Doctor put his hands on Roxanne's trembling shoulders.  
"I'm sorry."  
"She can be saved though." Shouted Roxanne angrily.  
The Doctor pulled Roxanne close and held her against him. "Not if she doesn't want to."  
He looked at Amy, he knew it was hard for Roxanne to accept that everyone she knew and loved would eventually die and leave her. He had to endure the same thing but knowing how she felt never made it any easier.  
"Please, do it for my parents so they can finally grieve for me."  
Roxanne pulled away from the Doctor and walked up to Amy.  
"Are you absolutely sure about this?" She questioned. "Once the shot is fired there's no going back."  
"Just do it." She sobbed.  
Roxanne took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the cannon on her right arm clicked into place.  
"Roxanne..." Said Amy suddenly.  
Roxanne's eyes shot open. "Yeah?"  
"Thankyou."  
Roxanne nodded and closed her eyes tight, gritting her teeth as she pressed the cannon against Amy's head, killing her instantly.

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
_  
"What the Hell did you just do?" Gasped Mark pulling away from her.  
"I showed you what happened earlier today," Said Roxanne. "That was from my own memory, I'm not human remember I have the ability to do things beyond your wildest imagination."  
"Those cybermen are going to pay for this." Snarled Mark.  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't change her mind."  
Mark's expression softened.  
"Thankyou Roxanne." He pulled her into a grateful hug. "Thankyou."  
Roxanne watched Mark walk away before risking a glance round the corner, just intime to see Diana collapse to her knees and let out a cry of anguish as Mark broke the news to her.  
Roxanne angrilly kicked the wall and slammed her back against it, sliding down to the ground and bringing her legs up to her chest.  
She looked up through teary eyes as she sensed someone squatting infront of her.  
"That is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." She said.  
"I know." Said the Doctor softly.  
He knew all to well the pain of never growing old and never dying. Regenerating time after time and watching the rest of the world wither and die.  
"Come on, we have work to do." He offered his hand and pulled her up.

Sergeant Green was sat in the guardhouse cradling his rifle and looking at an old photograph. It was of two young soldiers on the day of their passing out parade, oe was a young girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes, while the other was a boy with cropped brown hair and green eyes; Roxanne and his son James.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Andrew dashed through the remains of Torchwood Tower, sending soldiers off in different directions to check the offices and science labs for cybermen and surviviors.  
"Oh my God!" He gasped as she turned into another corridor and noticed a young soldier lying face down in a pool of blood, they had obviously been caught by the cybermen but not fully converted, only their right arm was cybernetic.  
Kneeling over the body he pulled it over and was shocked to recognise the young soldier even through their face was covered in their own blood.  
"Roxanne!" He gasped. "Roxanne, can you hear me?"  
Roxanne awoke immediately screaming in agony and horror as she saw her right arm.  
"Oh my God, what...what's happened to me?"  
"Easy, easy, we'll get you out of here soon."  
"My arm!" She screamed. "My arm!"  
"It's okay, we're gonna get you seen to."  
"Andrew?" She asked groggily looking into the older soldiers eyes.  
Andrew smiled. "It's okay, I've go you."  
"No it's not okay, James is dead."  
Andrew's face fell and his heart skipped a beat.  
"What?"  
"Down in the basement, he was killed by the cybermen, I'm so sorry."

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Andrew sighed and put the photograph back in his pocket, picking up his coffee and sipping it he glanced over at the bank of surveillance monitors.  
His eyes narrowed as he saw shadowy figures walking through the night towards the barracks.  
"What the?" He muttered to himself putting his coffee down and zooming in, his eyes widening in horror as he recognised the handle shaped heads and the tall menacing strides.  
"Shit!" He gasped as he knocked his coffee over in a panic reaching for a large red button marked "EMERGENCY ONLY!"  
A loud claxon rang out through Torchwood Barracks, tearing through the silence of the night and drowning out the cybermens menacing footfalls.  
"Torchwood Barracks is under attack!" Yelled Andrew in panic. "cybermen attack!" I repeat cybermen attack..."  
A few seconds later the communications system died, the sound of the claxon drowning out the static.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Panic swept through Torchwood Barracks like wildfire.  
Soldiers ran in all different directions carrying a vast array of weaponry as no less than thirty cybermen stormed the barracks.  
However deep in the underground labs, Roxanne was strapped into a chair by her wrists and ankles as Anthony poked around in the workings of her cybernetic arm.  
"This is incredible!" Gasped Anthony as he pulled on a few wires that were bonded to Roxanne's bones, causing her to yelp and struggle against her restraints.  
"Is it really necessary to have her held down like this?" Asked Rose who found the whole thing rather uncomfortable to watch.  
"Trust me the pain I'm in right now?" Said Roxanne through gritted teeth. "Yeah it's bloody necessary...OUCH!"  
"Doctor can you take over I've got an incoming message." Said Anthony as he pulled out a small radio and moved out of the room.  
"Here bite down on this." Said the Doctor pushing a piece of thick fabric into Roxanne's mouth.  
Roxanne bit down hard and squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor pulled a particular wire that had several spikes coming off it that drove deep into her bone.  
Rose looked away and cringed as Roxanne let put a muffled scream of pain.  
"I'm sorry I'm nearly done." Said the Doctor, however before he could finish, Anthony sprinted back into the room and began undoing Roxanne's restraints.  
"Roxy, we've got trouble. Red Alert, the barracks are under attack."  
"What?!" She gasped as she stood up and followed Anthony out of the lab and up the stairs where the sound of the claxon still rang across the barracks.  
No sooner had they ran out of the labs then they saw ten soldiers run past them towards the main entrance carrying an R.P.G. Launcher.  
Roxanne froze in horror for a second before regaining her composure.  
"Anthony, get Rose to the underground bunker..."  
"No way I wanna help!" Snapped Rose.  
Roxanne rolled her eyes in frustration.  
"Fine, you and Anthony follow that squad and do whatever they ask, Anthony you're in charge take out as many cybermen as you can and Father..."  
The Doctor's eyes widened, that was the first time Roxanne had actually acknowledged him as her father since they arrived.  
"Try and get the civillians to the underground bunker, their accommodation is back towards the stream just before you get to the ranges, the bunker is situated behind Range A, wait there until I come for you, you're too valuable to be captured."  
"So are you!" Argued the Doctor.  
"Yeah but haven't you noticed? Project Silver is working, I'm not being controlled."  
"Can we kind of get a move on?" Said Anthony sounding irritated.  
"Yeah lets do this." Said Roxanne, before finding herself pulled into a hug by the Doctor.  
"Be careful." He said.  
"You too." She replied pulling away and running towards the main attacvk squad while the Doctor ran off in the opposite direction.

"Fire!"  
Yelled Sergeant McCallum, as an almighty blast from one of the R.P.G launchers filled the air, finding their target in the form of two cybermen approaching from the guardhouse.  
"Sergeant!" Yelled Anthony as he ran up, closely followed by Rose.  
"Glad you could join us Sir." Grinned the N.C.O.  
"How many grenades we got?" Asked Anthony.  
"Enough to take out those bastards!" Shouted the sergeant as the soldiers reloaded the launchers.  
"Good, cos there's another five on their way."  
Sergeant McCallum spun round and saw another five cybermen spreading out across the path to try and make them more difficult targets."  
Rose gulped and looked at the squad.  
"Show me what to do."  
Sergeant McCallum bit back a sarcastic remark and nodded.  
"Aye lassie, just hand the grenades to the soldiers as they need them and be quick about it."  
"No problem." Said Rose.  
Anthony nodded and took one of the launchers from another soldier and put it on his own shoulders.  
"Okay then Rose, load me up."

Roxanne dashed through the barracks like a bat out of hell towards the NAAFI. She skidded to a halt as a group of four cybermen appeared in her way.  
"You will be upgraded."  
"Upgrade this." Smirked Roxanne as she raised her right arm, her arm cannon clicking into place she immediately fired taking one of the cybermens heads off.  
"Delete." Droned one of the metal monsters as it raised its right hand to execute her.  
Roxanne back pedalled and turned to run, a grin crossed her face as she had an idea.  
She rounded the corner near the guardhouse and raced up the main road into the barracks, the cybermen weren't far behind but Roxanne knew exactly what she was doing.  
However the sight of five more cybermen approaching her friends needed drastic action.  
"Anthony, Rose, heads up!" She yelled as she fired off five shots from her arm cannon, each one a perfect head shot.  
"Thanks Roxy, I owe you one." Smiled Anthony as she knealt down beside him and raised her arm again.  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Gasped Rose.  
"Years of practice." Smirked Roxanne.  
"FIRE!" Yelled Sergeant McCallum, the grenades found their targets and cybermen parts went flying allover the barracks.  
"Yes! Delete that you bastards!" Yelled Sergeant McCallum. "Okay guys and girls, we're kicking this battle up a notch."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rose.  
"You'll see." Smiled Sergeant McCallum.

The Doctor ran through the guest accomodation blocks, the sound of gunfire and the cybermen's heavy footsteps ringing in his ears as he exited the accomodation block.  
He could find no trace of any civillians, however he had unfortunately found quite a few dead soldiers which wasn't a good sign, he dashed down the road that ran along the stream towards the ranges where Roxanne had told him the bunker was located,maybe the civillians were already there.  
"Ah Doctor, how nice to see you again!" Said a sinister voice.  
The Doctor froze and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he spun to face the source of the voice.  
"You!" He gasped in shock as he stared straight into the dark brown eyes of the Master.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

The Master strode leisurely towards him, an evil grin playing on his lips.  
"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Said the Master with mock hurt.  
"You're dead, you refused to regenerate." Gasped the Doctor.  
"Yet here I am." Smiled the other Time Lord.  
"What about the cybermen?"  
"A glorious union, don't you think?" Smiled the Master. "Now, where is your little soldier friend?"  
"What do you want with Roxanne?" Snapped the Doctor angrilly.  
The Master laughed. "Roxanne eh? Oh what a pretty name, wasn't that what you callled your daughter?"  
The Doctor tried to keep his expression unreadable, but a slight twitch of his jaw gave the game away.  
"Oh no!" Gasped the Master, genuine surpise in his voice, before he threw his head back and roared with laughter.  
"She isn't? that's actually her? She's your daughter?"  
The Doctor took a step forward.  
"Why is she so important to you?"  
"She is your daughter!" Laughed the Master. "Oh this is wonderful, I knew there was something about her that somehow reminded me of you."  
"I said why is she so important to you." Although the Doctor spoke calmly his anger was rising.  
"She will make the perfect cyberman, her powers combined with her impressive leadership skills? I'd have the perfect leader for my army."

Roxanne suddenly froze, a cold shiver running down her spine.  
"Roxanne are you okay?" Asked Rose.  
Roxanne swallowed hard and ran off towards the guest accommodation.  
"Where's she going?" Gasped Rose.  
"I dunno." Replied Anthony. "Stay here, Sergeant look after her."  
"Yes Sir." Replied Sergeant McCallum. "Come on Tyler they'll be fine."

The Master smirked as he heard running feet and looked past the Doctor and saw Roxanne approach and skid to a halt about ten meters away from them.  
"Hello Roxanne." He smiled evilly, noticing the look of fear in the young Time Lords eyes.  
"Roxanne get out of here!" Yelled the Doctor spinning round to face her.  
However Roxanne ignored the pair of them and stalked forward, the cannon on her cybernetic arm clicking into place.  
"Roxanne no!" Yelled the Doctor.  
The Master just laughed. "Well, well, well look at you all grown up."  
Roxanne's eyes narrowed as she stormed past the Doctor and straight up to the Master, his eyes widened as he felt himself forced to his knees and Roxanne's arm cannon pointing at his head.  
"Roxanne don't if you do this it makes you no better than him." Reasoned the Doctor, but Roxanne was too angry to listen.  
"What are you going to do? Kill me? But more to the point, why can't I move?" Remarked the Master, however his cockiness subsided as Roxanne's cannon pressed against his head as he realised he was paralyzed.  
Roxanne's blue eyes burned with hatred. "I'm half witch remember?" She sneered. "Part Time Lord, part witch. All of both species strengths and no weakness. My father may show you mercy. But I sure as hell won't!" She rammed the cannon further into her prisoners head causing him to jerk back slightly.  
The Doctor stepped cautiously forward towards Roxanne.  
"Roxanne!" Yelled a voice, it was Anthony, however his timing was far from perfect, causing her to spin round and giving the Master the distraction he needed. The split second lapse in concentration broke Roxanne's spell. He quickly jumped to his feet and pushed Roxanne back, putting some distance between them.  
The Doctor rushed forward and put his hands on Roxanne's shoulders, protectively pulling her back towards him.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
"This isn't over." Smiled the Master evilly. "We've only just begun."  
Roxanne tensed, but the Doctor didn't let go of her.  
Anthony came to their side as the Master walked away.  
"Roxanne are you okay?" He asked cautiously as the Doctor finally released his grip on her.  
"I'm fine, where's Rose?" She asked as the arm cannon disapeared back into its panel.  
"With Sergeant McCallum, she's safe."  
"Good, okay first things first, gather as many surviving troops as you can that are able to move and start rounding up the injured..." She paused and swallowed hard. "...and the dead, then meet me at the medical office Major Angelo will need all the help he can get."  
Anthony nodded and they sprinted away across the barracks.

Torchwood Barracks was littered with broken cybermen, dead or seriously injured troops, buildings were destroyed and burning as the chaos died down.  
Roxanne shuddered violently as memories of Canary Wharf flooded back, entering the medical wing Major Angelo and the other medical personell certainly had their work cut out.  
"Major!" Yelled Roxanne as the old soldier wiped his brow and sent another soldier to one of the recovery wards.  
"We brought some spare bodies for you." Said Roxanne motioning to five able bodied soldiers that they had found.  
"What can we do to help Sir?" Asked Anthony.  
Major Angelo's smiled tiredly and nodded. "We need some of you to give blood."  
Roxanne turned to two of the male soldiers. "You two."  
The soldiers nodded and followed two of the medical officers through to a seperate room.  
Suddenly everything went silent as a body was wheeled in covered by a blood stained sheet.  
"I think he's dead Sir." Said one of the soldiers.  
Major Angelo pulled back the sheet and stared in shock.  
"He's dead lad, take him to the morgue."  
The soldier nodded and wheeled the gurney towards the morgue.  
"Who was it?" Asked Anthony.  
"Brigadier McDonald." Said Major Angelo, earning him a stunned look from everyone.  
"That means that Colonel Wilson is now incharge." Said Roxanne, she paused for a moment then turned back to Major Angelo.  
"Sir if we're not needed would you mind if I took these three and did a full sweep of the barracks for survivors?"  
Major Angelo nodded. "That would be greatly appriciated."  
Roxanne nodded. "Okay you three form one group, Anthony, you me and my father, will form another group."  
The soldiers nodded their agreement.  
"Okay, let's go."

Nothing could've prepared them for the sight that lay before them as they approached the main road leading into the barracks.  
"Oh my God!" Gasped Anthony as he surveyed the broken bodies of his fallen comrades.  
"Doctor!" Yelled a voice, gaining their emediate attention.  
Rose came sprinting towards them and threw herself into the Doctor's arms.  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding her at arms legnth.  
"Yeah I'm fine, running on adrenaline."  
"Captain over here." Said one of the soldiers that had accompanied them,he was in the guardhouse standing over a bloodied body that was slumped over the control panel.  
"I think their dead." He said as they approached.  
Roxanne checked the body for a pulse and nodded.  
"Yeah they're dead." She replied pulling the body up into a sitting position, she froze with horror and her twin hearts skipped several beats as she recognised the fallen soldier.  
"Andrew!" She gasped.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

It was almost sunrise by the time the wounded had been tended to and the deceased were in the morgue being prepared for cremation.  
The Doctor left the medical bay with Rose in tow, Roxanne and Anthony were nowhere to be seen.  
"Where do you suppose they are?" Asked Rose.  
The Doctor shrugged. "Go back to the accommodation blocks, I'm going to find her."  
Rose was far too tired to argue so she just did as she was told.  
"Will you be okay?"  
"It's Roxanne I'm worried about." He replied. "Humans and Time Lords aren't that different emotionally, I mean Roxanne's fivehundred and twentyone years old, she's only just an adult. I'm worried that the amount of death and destruction she was only a teenager when she joined the Time War searching for me, it's bound to have had an effect on her state of mind."  
Rose was shocked to hear this, but managed a smile. "She's strong though, just like her dad."  
The Doctor smiled and turned away, heading odd towards the officers accommodation blocks.

Roxanne and Anthony were sat on the wall that seperated the assault course and training grounds from the main barracks. They both sat silently, holding hands trying to comfort eachother.  
"I'm so sorry Anthony." Said Roxanne finally breaking the silence.  
Anthony nodded. "It's not your fault." He sighed.  
"Yes it is." Said Roxanne sadly.  
Anthony looked at her confused. "Why do you say that?"  
"I should've insisted that my father and I stayed at Chadwick Green that day and destroyed every last cyberman. Now thanks to my foolishness they have managed to kill half the barracks and also take prisoners to be converted."  
"That's not your fault Roxy you were injured, your father did the right thing getting you out of there."  
Roxanne sighed and looked away, tensing visibly.  
Anthony's brow furrowed and he turned to see the moonlit sihouette of the Doctor approaching. his long brown overcoat blowing in the wind.  
Roxanne turned away again and stared out to the horizon.  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Said Anthony gently.  
"Thanks." Smiled Roxanne and gratefully pulled him into a tight hug.  
As he approached the Doctor was met by Anthony, he looked awful, his usually immaculate uniform was spattered with blood.  
"How is she?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Tired, both emotionally and phsyically, but she blames herself for this, says that if you and her had stayed at Chadwick Green and stopped the cybermen there and then this wouldn't have happened. I've tried telling her it wasn't her fault but she's consumed by guilt over this."  
"She isn't to blame though." Said the Doctor angrilly.  
"Well I hope she listens to you cos she sure as hell won't listen to me."  
The Doctor gave him a sad smile and nodded, with that Anthony left and the Doctor continued towards where Roxanne was sat.  
Roxanne couldn't even bring herself to look at him as he sat on the wall next to her.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Final death toll was two hundred and fifty soldiers dead with one hundred more missing."  
Roxanne shuddered and surpressed a shaky sob.  
"I should've stopped them when I had the chance." She snarled, tears streaming down her blood stained cheeks.  
"Roxanne you're not to blame for this." Said the Doctor. "If Anthony hadn't finished Project Silver when he did you would have been converted and I'd have lost you."  
Roxanne turned to face him now, her eyes shone with tears in the light of the rising sun, her face bloodstained the same as her uniform.  
"What about everyone else who's lost their loved ones?" She asked. "Is the fact that you and me are still alove meant to make me feel better?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."  
Roxanne looked away again. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry."  
The Doctor put his arm round Roxanne's shoulder and pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his chest, the sound of his twin heartbeats strong in her ear.  
"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen." He said softly, resting his chin on her head as he turned his gaze towards the rising sun.  
"Normally I can though." She muttered. "I can always sense when things are going to happen."  
"But you can't predict the future. You knew something was coming but you didn't know the scale of destrcution."  
Roxanne shrugged.  
"The curse of the Time Lords is never an easy thing to live with, but we have no choice." Said the Doctor.  
"Yeah well sometimes I wish I wasn't a Time Lord." Said Roxanne pulling away from him and staring into his dark brown eyes, hating herself for the hurt look in them.  
"You're not the first to feel like that, I often wished I was never a Time Lord, but we are who we are."  
Roxanne nodded and looked away.  
"I better head back to my quarters, I need to help prepare for the funerals of my comrades, things in Torchwood have changed a lot. Everyone knows who we are now, same with UNIT. Anyone who dies whilst doing their duty is given a funeral, unlike the old days when they just crudely put you in cold storage, made something up about how you died and then just locked up all your possesions in a massive vault."  
The Doctor was appauled to hear this, but at least now he knew they had actually changed things for the better since the days of Queen Victoria and Yvonne Hartman.  
"Is Rose okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah she's fine. I sent her back to the accommodation blocks."  
"Good." Said Roxanne. "I better head back too, after the funerals there's going to need to be some serious planning."  
The Doctor's brow furrowed as Roxanne once again turned to face him.  
"I will not allow my comrades to die in vain, we will find a way to stop the cybermen."  
The Doctor nodded and followed her back to the accommoadtion blocks.  
"I know you will Roxanne, you're my daughter and I have complete faith in you."


	24. Chapter Twentythree

Rose awoke from a very uneasy sleep after the previous nights events.  
She looked over at the empty bunks opposite hers and sighed, the twins she had shared her room with had both been killed in the cyberman attack.  
Taking a deep breath she gathered up her clothes and headed to the ablutions.

Roxanne sat in the communal shower in the female officers quarters, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees as the scalding hot water burned her hair and skin.  
However this didn't bother her, what did bother her was that the water was running red with the blood of her fallen comrades.  
She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she would need nerves of steel if she was going to make it through today.  
Steel. She growled in the pit of her throat and looked at her right arm, the cloaking spell hiding her cybernetic arm and giving it the appearance of a normal human arm.  
She sneered in spite of herself. She wasn't human, yet she wouldn't even be a normal Time Lord for that matter. She would always be an abomination as Lord President Rassilon had once reffered to her on her graduation of the Academy back on Galifrey. However, she didn't care for his appriciation, her friends and her family were all she needed and that was enough for her.  
Satisfied that every last drop of blood was gone from her body, she exited the ablutions and headed back to her quarters.

Rose decided to skip breakfast that morning, as had quite a few of the soldiers.  
She met the Doctor en route to Roxanne's quarters at the other end of the barracks, he was stood on the parade square watching as the surviving soldiers set up tables for the coffins to be placed on and seating arrangements for the civillian visitors.  
"How long have you been here?" Asked Rose.  
The Doctor turned to face her, he hadn't slept that night and it showed in his eyes.  
"Not long." He replied. "I was just on my way to see Roxanne."  
"Doctor, Rose." Came a voice.  
They turned to see Anthony approach. He was dressed in black barrack trousers, a black jacket with highly shined silver buttons, a red sash over his right shoulder and his officers cap with a drill cane under his arm.  
"Hi, are you okay?" Asked Rose.  
Anthony nodded, his tired eyes hidden beneath his officers cap.  
"Have you seen Roxanne?"  
Rose shook her head. "We were just heading there ourselves."  
Anthony nodded. "Is she still blaming herself?"  
"I think it's more that she's been a serving soldier on Earth so long she's forgotten what it means to be a Time Lord, she's just starting to rediscover who she really is and it frightens her."  
Anthony sighed. "Would you mind waiting a bit longer? I need to go over some plans with her."  
"What sort of plans?"  
"Top secret type."  
"The dangerous type." Said Rose.  
Anthony said nothing, the look on his face spoke volumes.

Arriving at Roxanne's room, Anthony found her already dressed and sat on the bed giving her parade boots a final polish.  
Her breakfast was untouched and left cold on the table, hardly surprising given the previous nights events.  
"Did you manage to sleep?"  
Roxanne shook her head as she put her boots on and set about tying her hair back.  
"I can't, there's too much going on in my head."  
"Yeah well sorry to add to it but we need to discuss plans for defeating the cybermen."  
"I've already got it taken care of." Said Roxanne as she picked up her officers cap and brushed it down.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
Roxanne gave him a dark look and raised her eyebrows.  
"No Roxy, no!"  
"I have no choice, too many soldiers have died!" She snapped. "Further more I can't keep running from who I am. I'm Captain of Torchwood and daughter of the greatest Time Lord that ever lived. It's time I faced up to that."  
Anthiny smiled sadly. "Okay Roxy, if this is important to you, then I'm with you to the end."  
Roxanne smiled and hugged him gratefully.  
A knock at the door disturbed them.  
"Enter." Said Roxanne, as they broke apart.  
"Only us." Said the Doctor as he and Rose entered.  
Roxanne gave them a small smile.  
"Now's not a good time."  
"I'll go get the soldiers organised." Said Anthony.  
"Thanks." Smiled Roxanne.  
"Can you make it quick." She turned to the Doctor putting her cap on.  
The Doctor sighed worriedly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night."  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just that...oh it doesn't matter I'll tell you later."  
She made to rush past him but he blocked her way and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Roxanne." He said firmly but gently.  
Roxanne sighed deeply. "Something is coming, the Master was right. This is just the begining."  
The Doctor let go of her shoulders and stared at her for a long moment, a worried look on his face, what was the Master up to?

The Master paced the ranks of cybermen, an evil smile playing on his lips.  
"Ah you've upgraded perfectly." He smiled.  
"Forty cybermen in total, more than a match for that pittiful little bunch of soldiers, now all we need to do is convert Roxanne and we shall have the perfect army, capable of dominating this backwater species known as humans and nothing will be able to stand in our way."  
He threw his head back and laughed evilly, everything was going according to plan.


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

Roxanne walked to the parade square with a sombre look on her features.  
She could hear Anthony arranging the troops, risking a glance she saw the surving male soldiers moving into position with their loads: the coffins containing the bodies of their fallen comrades arranged into three ranks ready for the procession.  
Taking a deep breath she began her approach, marching towards where Anthony was stood.  
Anthony brought the soldiers to attention and marched towards Roxanne, they halted a few feet from eachother and saluted.  
"Torchwood Barracks assembled and awaiting your instructions Ma'am."  
Roxanne nodded. "Thankyou Leuitenant, fall in at the rear."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
They saluted again and Anthony marched away to the rear of the coffin bearers, while Roxanne moved to middle, behind the coffin bearers the rest of the soldiers were assembled with rifles.  
"Okay guys, lets give them the send off they deserve." Said Roxanne.  
"Yes Ma'am." They shouted in reply.  
"Okay guys listen in." Taking a deep breath she shouted out her orders, her voice echoing through the barracks.  
"By the front quick march!"

The civillians sat in silent reflection as the soldiers appeared on the horizon.  
The Doctor and Rose hung back at the edge of the parade square watching events unfold.  
"Do you think Roxanne will be okay?" Asked Rose as she saw the young soldier leading a squad carrying rifles, Anthony's squad were marching slower behind them carrying the union flag draped coffins.  
"In all honesty, I don't think she'll be okay until she's had her revenge, she's too much like her mother. She found it hard to trust and if you betrayed her you knew about it. Although having to face up to the fact she's one of the last surving Time Lords in the universe has had a big impact on her life."  
Rose looked sympathetically towards the parade square as Roxanne halted the soldiers and turned them to face the watching crowd.  
Colonel Wilson stood atop a podium with a bugler behind the formed up soldiers.  
The silence was eventually broken as the bugler played "The Last Post" as the coffin bearers continued to march towards the tables.  
"Present Arms!" Shouted Roxanne.  
The sound of hands slapping rifles into position with precision filled the air as Roxanne marched round the back of the assembled parade to join Colonel Wilson at his right hand side on the podium.  
"Precise presentation as expected Captain." Said Colonel Wilson quietly.  
"Thankyou Sir." Replied Roxanne.  
The Colonel looked at her with a small smile, his dark brown eyes stared down at her from under his offciers cap.  
"It's an honour to finally meet you in person, Brigadier McDonald always spoke so highly of you. I just regret the circumstances which have led to this meeting."  
"The cybermen have a lot to answer for." Said Roxanne coldly. "I'll make sure that my comrades deaths are not in vain."  
The Colonel turned back to face the soldiers as formed another three rank squad on the left hand side of the rifle squad in so that all the assembled troops formed an L shape.  
Anthony then marched round the back to the podium and took his place on the left of Colonel Wilson.  
"Torchwood Barracks salute!" Shouted the Colonel.  
The remaining soldiers without rifles all saluted.  
"Slope arms!"  
The soldiers with rifles put them back into position resting on their shoulders awaiting the final order.  
"Stand at ease!"  
The sound of boots hitting concrete echoed around the barracks before silence once again descended.  
"Stand easy.

Surveying the civillians and flag draped coffins Colonel Wilson drew a deep breath.  
"It is with deepest regret and sympathy that I welcome you to Torchwood Barracks this day." He began.  
"We are here to remember our fallen comrades, who gave their lives not just for their country, but for the human race. They have all earned our greatest respect and appriciation. Their deaths will not be in vain and they shall live on forever in our hearts and minds. I now invite you to say your goodbyes and know that we are grateful to have known and served with them."  
Roxanne raised her head slightly, she was trembling as she turned to Colonel Wilson.  
"Permission to carry on Sir."  
The Colonel nodded.  
"Permission granted Captain."  
Roxanne saluted and stepped down from the podium, marching across the parade square to the front of the assembled soldiers.  
"Parade...Paradetion."  
The tropps immediately came to attention.  
"Officer on Parade...Dismissed."  
The soldiers turned to their left, saluted and marched off three paces before making their way to the coffins with the civillians to say their last goodbyes.

Roxanne made her way over to where the Doctor and Rose were stood.  
"I need a word. Alone."  
Rose looked affronted but the look in Roxanne's eyes made her think twice about arguing.  
"What is it?" Asked the Doctor.  
Roxanne gently took him by the arm and led him out of earshot.  
"I'm going back down to Chadwick Green tonight."  
"You're doing what?!" Yelled the Doctor.  
"Keep it down!" Snapped Roxanne. "Look I need to stop the Master and the cybermen before anymore soldiers are killed. Anthony's managed to disassemble some of the destroyed cybermen and managed to strip out the laser cannon so we can use them to our advantage as a sort of gauntlet gun. However he's only managed to successfully strip out ten of them, do you reckon it will be enough?"  
The Doctor shrugged. "Could be if you give them to your best ten rifelmen."  
"Same as what I thought, but we need to stop the Master as well, he's a Time Lord like us, hence why he;s our responsibility."  
"Okay, what time do we leave?"  
"Sunset, I'll meet you at the guardhouse."  
The Doctor nodded. "I'll be there."


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

As sunset approached Roxanne had changed back into her combat fatigues.  
A knock on the door distracted her.  
"Enter."  
Anthony entered the room. "You wanted to see me Roxanne?"  
She stood infront of the full length mirror and stared at her reflection as she tied a camouflage bandanna round her head and pulled her fringe to hang over it.  
"Yeah," She replied, heading over to her desk she pulled out an envelope marked with the Torchwood insignia.  
"Are you sure about this." She said sternly.  
Anthony nodded and took the envelope.  
"Good luck and be careful." She said.  
Anthony nodded and left the room, leaving Roxanne alone with her thoughts.  
She sighed deeply and headed out into the night to meet her father.

The Doctor arrived at the guardhouse, Roxanne was nowhere to be seen.  
"Can I help you?" Asked a voice.  
The Doctor spun round and recognised Diana Carter, she looked pale and tired.  
"Sorry I was just waiting for Roxanne."  
Diana nodded. "You're lucky Doctor. To have Roxanne as a daughter, she's a credit to you."  
The Doctor smiled sadly. "Thankyou."  
His gaze turned towards the road as he saw Roxanne approach.  
"Roxanne." Said Diana.  
"Diana...I'm so sorry." She said looking into the other womans eyes.  
"Thankyou, you promised you'd find my daughter and you did."  
"I killed her though."  
Diana shook her head. "You helped her, she didn't want to live. You ended her pain."  
Diana leaned out of the guardhouse and pulled the young Time Lord into a hug.  
Roxanne pulled away and signed her and the Doctor as "outgoing troops" before leaving the barracks and heading down the road to Chadwick Green.  
"Good luck to you both." Murmered Diana as she watched them leave.

The sun had set by the time Roxanne and the Doctor reached Chadwick Green, the rusted iron gates loomed ominously into view.  
Roxanne swallowed hard as she gripped the rusty iron and pushed it open with a loud screech.  
"Are you sure about this?" Asked the Dotcor.  
"If I don't face this now I'm just going to keep running from it forever."  
The Doctor sighed, she had a point.  
As they once again walked up the weed ridden path past the ruined guardhouse Roxanne paused and stared at the old crematorium.  
The Doctor stopped as he realised Roxanne was no longer at his side, looking back he said nothing as she continued gazing at the ruined building.  
Taking a deep breath Roxanne tore her gaze away and strode forward, renewed determination in her eyes as they made their way past the NAAFI and past the remains of the cyberman they had encountered during their previous visit.  
"We'll try down by the old officers accommodation, there's bound to be something down there." She said icily as they continued towards the main parade square.  
Suddenly out of the darkness the Doctor heard footsteps that weren't his own or Roxanne's.  
"Wait a minute." He said grabbing Roxanne by her arm.  
He listened carefully for a few moments before realising what he had feared all along.  
"There!" Said Roxanne pointing to an old landrover. "We can hide in there."  
They ran over to the rusted old vehicle and quickly clambered into the back, huddled together under a moth eaten medical blanket they listened tentatively as the footsteps grew closer.  
"Wait at Torchwood," Said a voice they knew to be the Master. "If you hear nothing from me by midnight, then you may launch your attack, however I want the Doctor and Roxanne alive, as for the rest of them, you can do what you want."  
Roxanne's eyes widened in horror as she heard the footsteps of the cybermen retreat across the parade square.  
"That bastard isn't going to get away with this." Hissed Roxanne.  
"Don't do anything hasty." Whispered the Doctor as he risked a look from under the blanket and saw the Master and an escort of two cybermen walking away.  
"Anyway he's walking away, if we're quick we can follow him."  
Roxanne shook the blanket off and quietly climbed out of the landrover and followed the Doctor across the parade square.  
"The old labs." Muttered Roxanne as she saw the Master disappear into one of the buildings. "Come on."  
However as they opened the door they were greeted by a cyberman.  
"Shit!" Yelled Roxanne jumping back, her arm cannon clicking into place but it was too late, the cyberman grabbed hold of her right arm and lifted her off the ground.  
The Doctor fumbled for his sonic screwdriver but the cyberman was too quick, it grabbed him by the throat and carried the pair of them inside.

The Master and the other cyberman spun round as the cyberman that had found Roxanne and the Dotcor walked in and dropped them unceremoniously to the ground.  
"Guard them." Smirked the Master evilly, the other cyberman moving to stand behind them with its partner.  
"You won't get away with this." Snarled Roxanne as she stood up but found herself pushed back down to her knees, the cybermans right hand on her shoulder ready to electrocute her if she tried to move again.  
"Foolish girl." Laughed the Master as he walked forward and roughly grabbed Roxanne's chin, yanking her head up to look straight into her eyes.  
"If you kill me, then the attack on your friends will happen sooner than scheduled, so you can't win either way."  
"You wanna bet?" Smirked Roxanne.  
"NOW!"  
The Doctor's eyes widened in shock as the two cybermen let go of them and raised their arm cannons at the Master.  
"What?" Gasped the Master. "What the hell are you doing?"  
Roxanne smirked and got to her feet.  
"You underestimate me Master. I warned you I would show no mercy."  
"How can you be controlling them?" He shrieked in horror as they moved forward and grabbed him, pulling his arms behind his back.  
Roxanne smirked evilly and her arm cannon clicked into place.  
"No mercy remember." She said coldly as she pressed the cannon against his head and fired almost instantly, much to the Doctor's horror.  
Roxanne turned to face him a cold look in her eyes. "Spare me the lecture about him being a Time Lord..." The ouburst of rage that followed shook the Doctor to the core.  
"HE MURDERED MY FRIENDS, HE DESERVED TO DIE!"  
The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, Roxanne sounded like a proper old style Torchwood Operative and it made him sick to think that he was her father.  
"It's okay Roxy, it's over now." Said one of the cybermen, startling and confusing the Doctor.  
Suddenly the cyberman removed its head to reveal.  
"Anthony?" Gasped the Doctor, but the biggest shock was yet to come as the other cyberman removed its head to reveal...  
"Rose?"  
Rose smiled. "Hello!"  
Roxanne looked at the Doctor coldly.  
"I'm sorry but you have to understand, I don't have your restraint when it comes to my enemies. Time Lord or not, if I hadn't have killed him he would've killed all of us."  
The Doctor said nothing, he couldn't. He knew deep down that Roxanne was right, it was kill or be killed.  
"I know." He said quietly, still shaken that he had witnessed his own daughter kill someone, however he soon regained his composure as he stood up.  
"More to the point though how did you know that we were captured by Rose and Anthony and not real cybermen? More to the point what the hell are they doing here?"  
Roxanne smirked. "Rose was desperate to help so I called on Anthony for a little technical genius, he hollowed out two cyberman bodies and turned them into disguises and I knew it was them because I can sense peoples life force. Cybermen being mechanical have no life force where as humans and Time Lords do."  
"That's brilliant." Smiled the Doctor.  
"I've got my mother to thank for that." Smiled Roxanne.  
"As touching as this is," Interupted Anthony. "It's one hour to midnight and we're not out of the woods yet, at midnight the cybermen are going to attack Torchwood Barracks again."  
Roxanne's expression grew serious. "How many are there?"  
"Forty in total."  
Roxanne considered this for a moment.  
"Okay lets get back to the barracks, they'll need all the help they can get."


	27. Chapter Twentysix

Running across the parade square at Chadwick Green, past the NAAFI and crematorium was easy, the real battle would start as soon as they returned to Torchwood.  
"How long till the cybermen attack?" Asked Roxanne.  
Anthony checked his watch. "Fortyfive minutes and counting."  
Roxanne nodded and sprinted up the road towards Torchwood Barracks, the others were close behind her.  
"How much furter?" Panted Rose.  
"Couple of meters, I can just see the gate." Replied Roxanne. "Diana!" She yelled as the floodlights that lit the road into the barracks became brighter.  
Diana exited the guardhouse looking confused.  
"Roxanne? Is that you?" She asked as she opened the gate to let them all through.  
"Code Red...cyberman attack..." She panted.  
Diana's eyes went wide and she sprinted back to the guardhouse and hit the button marked "EMERGENCY ONLY" once again a loud claxon tore through the quiet of the night.  
"Torchwood Barracks is under attack, Code Red, I repeat CODE RED!" Shouted Diana into the microphone.  
"Anthony, get to the labs and get the gauntlet guns, Rose go with him. Father come with me."  
"Where are we going?" Asked the Doctor sprinting after her.

The waiting cybermen upon hearing the claxon launched their attack, they had spread themselves out to cover more ground and make it more difficult to pick them off.  
Roxanne and the Doctor burst into the NAAFI where fortunately the majority of the remaining soldiers were still gathered remembering their dead comrades, however they were now frozen with fear after hearing the claxon announcing the attack.  
"Everyone listen up!" Screamed Roxanne, she foze as she felt the Doctor duck under her and lift her onto his shoulders.  
"Thought it might help get their attention." He said looking up at her.  
"Thanks." Smiled Roxanne, before turning her attention back to the troops who were eagerly waiting to hear her plan.  
"The cybermen are attacking us as we speak now, we need to get to the armoury, grab the R.P.G's and get rid of them once and for all. However given the danger outside its too risky, so what I want is Corporals Carter M, Naylor L, Potts and Davies, Sergeants McCallum, Anderson F and Johnson and Privates Lang, Faizul and Hayes, you're ten of our best marksmen, you'll be given special weapons which Lieutenant Green will brief you on. Sergeants Akers, Manning, Lister, Stevens and Naylor T, you will each be incharge of a squad with the R.P.G's. The cybermen will be attacking at ground level so I suggest we attack from above. Any questions?"  
"No Ma'am." Yelled the soldiers.  
Roxanne nodded. "Then to your duties, those of you waiting for Leiutenant Green remain where you are, the rest of you, use the underground corridors behind the bar to get to the armoury and then head for the rooftops. Good luck to you all."  
"What about you?" Asked the Doctor, suddenly all eyes were on Roxanne.  
"I'm going to launch a ground attack, I know these barracks like the back of my hand if I can lure them after me it'll make it easier to kill them. If it gets too much I can pick them off one by one."  
"Ok then I'll help." Said the Doctor.  
Roxanne looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How? you won't use a gun."  
"Who needs a gun?" He smirked. "I've got my sonic screwdriver, I can disable their cannons and then they'd have to catch me and electrocute me."  
Roxanne smirked. "Good plan, okay but we need to keep in contact with the soldiers so they know where we are at all times otherwise we won't stand a chance."  
"We'll power the floodlights up to maximum so that we can see you clearly." Said Sergeant McCallum.  
"Excellent thinking Sergeant." Smiled Roxanne. "Okay, everyone know the plan?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Yelled the soldiers.  
"Then lets do this...FOR TORCHWOOD!" Yelled Roxanne.  
"FOR TORCHWOOD!" Yelled the soldiers in reply.

In the labs Rose and Anthony grabbed the gauntlets and headed back up the stairs, only to freeze as they heard cybermen above them, their heavy steel feet pounding the concrete above them.  
"Keep still." Whispered Anthony as the footsteps passed over them and grew fainter.  
"There's a secret underground network that links every building in the barracks together, we'll be much safer that way."  
"So we're basically like rats in a maze?" Questioned Rose nervously.  
"Don't worry all corridors and rooms are colour and number coded." He whipped out a wallet with a piece of paper inside.  
"The Doctor isn't the only one who has psychic paper, Torchwood found a way to copy it without losing the psychic powers it posesses."  
Rose smiled and followed Anthony back down the stairs to the lab where he put the paper to a wall panel, as he did a hidden doorway opened into a dimly lit red corridor.  
"Let's go." Said Anthony grabbing Rose's hand and holding it tightly to make sure he didn't lose her.

Back at the NAAFI Roxanne was pacing up and down nervously as she, the Doctor and the other soldiers waited for Anthony and Rose to arrive.  
"Come on guys." She muttered as she stopped pacing long enough to look at the Doctor.  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
The Docor nodded. "You know I'll stand by you whatever you do, but I don't want to see you killed, plus if the cybermen are spread out across the barracks then we should be able to lure them out of hiding much easier."  
Roxanne nodded and turned towards the bar, appearing from the hidden trapdoor behind it emerged Anthony and Rose carrying the gauntlets.  
"They're cybermentic arms!" Gasped Sergeant McCallum.  
"They've been hollowed out, all cybernetics removed," Explained Anthony. "Only the cannon remains intact, you basically wear it like a gauntlet. However it was difficult to adjust it for human use, but I have managed it. Now listen carefully, to move the arm cannon into place, simply slide back this panel here."  
He showed them the cannon panel he had marked in red.  
"Then to fire, I managed to fit a safety catch to avoid any misfire, right here." He pointed to a small red button he had installed.  
"What it basically does is cap the cannon off, so you can see whether the safety catch is on or off I've manged to color code it, red for danger, green for safe."  
Roxanne smirked at the Doctor. "Scared he might be cleverer than you?"  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I'd call him a genius except I'm in the room!"  
Roxanne smirked and turned to Anthony.  
"So are we all set then?"  
Anthony nodded as Rose started handing out the gauntlets to the selected soldiers.  
"We're all set, are you sure this will work?"  
"It's our only hope." Said Roxanne, she then turned to the soldiers. "Ready?"  
"All set." Smiled Segreant McCallm flexing his fingers in the gauntlet.  
"Let's go then."


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

With all the soldiers in position on the rooftops Roxanne and the Doctor stepped out of the NAAFI into the night, the floodlights that had been turned up to full power and the sound of cybermen stalking the barracks broke the silence of the night.  
"Let's do this." Snarled Roxanne as her arm cannon clicked into place.  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tapped it against his palm.  
"Where do you wanna start?"  
Roxanne shrugged. "Just have a wander round, they'll be all over the place. If we survive this we'll meet back here."  
"Good luck." Said the Doctor.  
"You too." Smiled Roxanne, with that they went their seperate ways.

Roxanne quietly and slowly stalked through the barracks, staying alert and listening carefully to every little sound that could be heard.  
"Come on you bastards where are you?" She muttered.  
Suddenly a pair of huge cybermen appeared from nowhere.  
"You will be deleted."  
Roxanne smirked and raised her arm cannon shooting each cyberman once in the head, blowing them clean off.  
"Delete that." She smirked and continued searching the barracks.

The Doctor walked through the barracks, sonic screwdriver at the read.  
So far there was no sign of any cybermen, but he could hear then stomping around the barracks looking for the soldiers.  
Suddenly the sound of mortar fire filled the air sounded by excited shouts.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, sounded like the soldiers were having all the fun, he just hoped Roxanne was okay.  
Suddenly the Doctor heard footsteps behind him, he spun round and was confronted by five cybermen, all with their cannons trained on him.  
"Oh this isn't fair!" He complained as he aimed his sonic screwdriver.  
Suddenly three red bolts of energy shot past him and hit took cybermen's head off.  
Looking up he saw Anthony, Rose and Sergeant McCallum on the rooftop.  
"Take that ya bastards! Woohoo!" Yelled Sergeant McCallum.  
The Doctor smirked and decided that running around the barracks looking for cybermen would be a better option.

"Great shooting Sergeant." Smiled Rose.  
"There's life in the old dog yet." Smiled Sergeant McCallum.  
Anthony grinned. "Well at least we know my little experiments are going down well."  
"So what are you, chief science officer or something?" Asked Rose.  
"In a way." Smiled Anthony. "Officer in charge of scientific study and research development."  
"It's just a posh way of saying boy genius!" Smirked Sergeant McCallum.  
Rose giggled then grew serious as she noticed three cybermen coming their way on the road below.  
"Down there!" She gasped pointing down to the road.  
"I see them." Replied Sergeant McCallum as he raised his gauntlet clad arm and took aim.

Roxanne had also decided that running around the barracks was a better option, especially now the battl had been kicked up a notch and the cybermen were now dropping like flies.  
With a smirk on her face she spotted another three headless cybermen bodies, her plan was working brilliantly. She always did have her father's genius.  
However, things took a turn for the worse as she ran down past the NAAFI and saw an attack squad of ten cybermen coming towards her, arm cannons ready.  
"Oh shit!" She gasped as she stared backing away, suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A scream escaped her lips as she felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her behind the NAAFI as a mortar shell whizzed past and blew the cybermen to pieces.  
Looking up relief washed over her as she stared into the eyes of the Doctor.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Apart from nearly having a double heart attack yeah." Panted Roxanne.  
"Come on, there's still at least thirty more cybermen still out there."  
Stepping back round onto the road they were met by the remaining thirty cybermen.  
"Well this is our lucky day." Remarked the Doctor.  
"It certainly is, cos I am ending this now." Snarled Roxanne.  
"Wait a minute, what are you going to do?" Asked the Doctor worriedly.  
"Disable their arm cannons." Replied Roxanne as she took a defensiv stance and clenched her fists.  
The Doctor reluctantly did as he was asked.  
"Okay then," Muttered Roxanne. "Time to end this."

Up on the NAAFI roof Rose and Anthony heard the groaning of metal coming from below them.  
"What the hell is that?" Yelled Anthony as he looked over the edge of the roof to the road below, his eyes widened as she saw the cybermen cnvulsing and being slowly ripped apart piece by piece.  
"Oh my God!" He gasped. "It's Roxanne!"  
Rose stared in shock as then of the cybermen were dismantled and crushed b the air.  
"Come on Roxanne you can do it!" Yelled Rose.  
Roxanne clenched her teeth and concentrated hard as another five cybermen were dismantled and crushed, however all the effort that was going into her spell was draining her energy and she was starting to weaken.  
The Doctor looked on worriedly as Roxanne collapsed to her knees, the remaining fifteen cybermen stalking forward towards her.  
Roxanne angrilly raised her head and growled as she stuggled back to her feet.  
"I won't let you win!" She screamed in anguish as she raised her cybernetic arm and fired off five perfect headshots before collapsing to her knees again.  
"Come on Roxanne," Muttered the Doctor, before outright fear ripped through him. "Don't give up, you can do this."  
Roxanne took several shaky breaths and forced herself to her feet and shakily raised her right arm, aiming her cannon.  
"GO TO HELL!" She screamed as she unleashed a barrage of red energy bolts from her arm cannon, each one finding its target and blowing the cybermens heads off.  
"She did it!" Screamed Rose with joy. "She did it that's all of them!"  
With a final shaky breath, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap on the concrete.  
"Roxanne!" Yelled Anthony dropping his weapon and scrambling down the drainpipe.  
The Doctor rushed to her side and pulled her up against him, brushing her hair away from her face.  
"Is she okay?" Panted Anthony.  
"She'll be fine she's just unconcious." Said the Doctor as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards her barrack block.  
"In that case, I better tell the others that the war has been won." Smiled Anthony.  
The Doctor smiled and nodded and looked at his unconcious daughter.  
_Well done Roxanne, your mother would be proud._


End file.
